Você pode ver?
by Sombra do Fogo
Summary: Uma herdeira deve fazer o necessário para proteger aqueles que ama. Mas ela também está sendo protegida. Por que Ela tem um anjo guardião.
1. Eram Opostos

_Capítulo 1 - Eram opostos_

O Gênio Hyuuga treinava em frente a mansão, com os longos cabelos voando atrás dele, tentando acompanhar o rapaz que possuía uma agilidade incrível. Quatro horas de treino. Já era o suficiente. Olhou para a varanda apenas para ver uma pequena bandeja com um copo de chá e um bolinho de arroz. _Hinata, pensou_; Ela nunca havia deixado passar um dia sem levar algo pra que ele comesse após o treino; Quando seu tio o acompanhava ela dobrava a refeição para que os dois pudessem comer juntos.

Ela nunca comia com eles.

Exceto claro, quando seu pai a obrigava a assistir os treinos e até mesmo participar deles. Neji podia ver em seus olhos o quanto ela odiava. Não, Hinata não odiava nada. Ela temia. Ele não podia culpá-la, podia? O pai que sempre a tratou como um fracasso e o monstro que tentara matá-la nos exames chunin... Não, não devia ser nem um pouco agradável. Ele se sentia mal por ela; Jurou que não a faria se sentir daquele modo anos atrás.

Sentou-se na varanda e observou o Sol baixar lentamente, como se não quisesse partir, mas a Lua estava à espreita. Ele não podia deixar de observar a perfeição dos astros. Como um cedia o lugar ao outro quando chegada a hora. Quando criança ele se perguntava se eles nunca se encontravam, afinal dividiam o mesmo palco: o céu.

Mas nunca expôs sua teoria a ninguém; apenas para o pai. Ele lhe respondera que mesmo que eles quisessem se encontrar, jamais poderiam. Eram opostos, inclusive, cada um tinha seu lugar e hora para brilhar, mas não juntos. Jamais juntos.

O menino nunca se esqueceu dos olhos tristes do pai ao dizer isso, e por mais que soubesse que devia esquecer a história insistiu:

- Se eles são opostos eles se completam, não é? - havia ouvido à respeito do Yin Yang e sabia que os opostos eram perfeitos juntos. Como a água que não permitia que o fogo queimasse tudo e o fogo não permitiria que a água congelasse tudo. Hizashi apenas olhou o menino e sorriu. Sorriu de verdade fazendo o menino ficar confuso, mas muito feliz; não era todos os dias que seu pai lhe sorria assim.

- Você vai entender. É um garoto inteligente, só precisa ter mais calma, certo?

- Hai!

Neji suspirou e decidiu sair dali, talvez tomar um banho e deitar-se, afinal estava realmente cansado. Foi neste instante que ele ouviu uma janela ser aberta e viu um vulto de cabelos pretos azulados correrem em direção aos limites do composto Hyuuga, em direção à floresta. Pensou em ativar seu byakugan, mas superou o pensamento imediatamente. Não era da conta dele onde ela ia. E ele não podia ser curioso desse modo; tinha outras coisas para se preocupar.

O quarto do rapaz ficava virado para a mansão. Mais precisamente para o quarto da herdeira. Era longe, mas ele podia ver com clareza as janelas. Ela passou a noite toda fora.

Não que ele tenha ficado cuidando, mas ele sabia que ela não havia voltado. E afinal, ele era o seu protetor, _devia protegê-la_. Era apenas seu instinto.

Na manhã seguinte Neji seguiu para a Mansão a fim de treinar com seu tio. Entrou pelos fundos e escondeu com perfeição a surpresa de ver Hinata subindo furtivamente as escadas. Ele pigarreou. A menina fechou os olhos e um rubor tomou conta de seu rosto. Virou-se lentamente para olha-lo na porta da sala.

-N-N-Neji nii-san... Eu - fechou os olhos novamente como se mal conseguisse os manter abertos, ao redor deles círculos roxos sinalizavam uma noite em claro. - Eu... - Ele ergueu uma mão. Não era da conta dele. Ela suspirou quase aliviada, baixou a cabeça fazendo o cabelo longo cobrir o rosto e correu para seu quarto.

Durante todo o treinamento com tio, Neji não podia deixar de se perguntar o que a menina havia feito para ficar a noite toda fora, mas empurrou o pensamento para longe assim que o tio o acertou em cheio no peito. ''Mais atenção'', cobrou. O rapaz suspirou aliviado quando o tio disse que o treino estava acabado e ambos se viraram para a varanda onde esperavam ver o habitual lanche deixado por Hinata. Mas naquele dia não havia nada; A varanda estava vazia e não havia sinal da herdeira na mansão.

Hiashi tinha os lábios comprimidos em uma linha fina, estava claro que a filha tinha ido outra vez. Ele não era estúpido, sabia que a menina não dormira em casa. Pensou por uma pequena fração de segundo para decidir o que fazer.

- Neji-kun, quero que você me faça um favor. – Hiashi disse sem deixar espaço para recusas. – Quero que chame Hinata para mim. Diga-lhe para me encontrar no meu escritório.

E foi isso que o rapaz fez. Olhou pelos jardins e como não viu sinal da garota, se dirigiu ao quarto dela, ela devia estar lá, afinal.

* * *

Respirou aliviada e se jogou na cama. Neji era confiável, não havia problema em dormir um pouco agora, havia? Mesmo que a noite tenha sido longa, ela não podia deixar de sorrir... Acordou com um sobressalto ao ouvir a porta se abrir, mas ainda estava num torpor pelo sono e apenas se virou para observar quem estava no quarto, talvez Hanabi tivesse vindo acordá-la, ela tinha de preparar o café para ela e o pai... E foi aí que abriu bem os olhos e sentou-se na cama assustando Neji, que a observava nervoso sem saber se a acordava.

- Hinata-sama, seu pai quer vê-la. – Ele poderia ter dito mais alguma coisa, mas ela levou as mãos ao rosto e falou com a voz abafada pelas mãos:

- Que horas são?

- Perto do meio-dia, Hinata- sama. Algum problema? – ele queria entender o desconforto que tomava conta dele, mas seu estomago tinha um buraco que ele não sabia identificar.

- N-Nada. Eu... Eu vou falar com meu pai em dois segundos. Neji nii-san, pode avisar isso para ele, por favor?- Ela não olhou para o primo, parecia estar imersa em seus próprios problemas, mas especificamente: O pai.

-Hai. – o menino saiu apressadamente do quarto dela, se sentindo um grande estúpido por que ele de alguma forma estava... Nervoso. Inadmissível para um gênio, certo?

Bateu na porta do escritório do tio e só entrou depois que ouviu a voz do mesmo lhe dando permissão, como manda o protocolo curvou-se diante do tio e falou:

- Hinata-sama pediu para lhe dizer que verá o Senhor em breve. Logo deve estar aqui. Estou dispensado?

- Obrigada Neji-kun. Você pretende sair em missão nos próximos dias?

- Não que eu esteja ciente, Senhor. Mas caso a Hokage chamar, estarei à disposição. – Sua vontade era perguntar o porquê de uma pergunta daquelas, mas aprendera a ser prudente com o tio- O Senhor precisará de mim?

Ouviu-se uma batida na porta e Hinata entrou no ambiente com a cabeça baixa e curvou-se. O tio disse:

-Podia nos deixar á sós, Neji? – Neji prontamente curvou-se e saiu. Enquanto fechava a porta pôde observar o quão pequena Hinata era, e o quão severo estava o rosto do tio. Neji mal tinha virado as costas e os gritos começaram.

* * *

Então queridos e queridas - que eu realmente espero que existam - o que vocês acharam disto? É pouco, mas garanto tenho um bocado de ideias para esta história. Por favor mandem opiniões e sugestões se existirem. Postarei um ou dois capítulos por semana e e só. Obrigada por lerem até aqui Ja ne!

Hai- Sim

Nee-chan - Irmã

Nii-san - Irmão

Ja ne- Até logo


	2. Pareciam Brilhar

Naruto não me pertence.

* * *

_Capítulo 2 – Parecia Brilhar_

Ele agora estava preocupado. Muito preocupado. Estava socando o tronco com tudo de si, sem se preocupar e derramar chakra sobre ele. Só queria compensar com esforço físico a frustração da mente. E isso não estava ajudando. Queria saber o que estava se passando na Mansão Hyuuga e o motivo da briga entre Hiashi e Hinata. Talvez fossem suas saídas à noite, que desconfiava Neji, serem muito mais do que uma ou duas vezes. Será que Hinata havia se envolvido com alguém? Socou o tronco com mais força. Isso é ridículo. Se bem que Hinata era linda. Ele demorou um pouco para admitir, mas não podia mais negar: Hinata agora era uma mulher. Uma _linda mulher_. E apostava que não era o único a perceber isso.

- É bom ver que Neji tem a força da juventude dentro de si, assim ficará muito mais fácil desafia-lo novamente para uma luta, não é meu eterno rival? – Lee adentrou na clareira de treinamento já gritando e pulando como se sua energia jamais acabasse. Era irritante.

- Ah Lee, dá um tempo vai! – Tenten exclamou com uma voz arrastada que também irritou Neji extremamente. Mas os dois era o que ele tinha de mais próximo para chamar de amigos e tinham bons momentos juntos. Eram também ótimos companheiros de treino. E foi isso que fizeram a tarde toda e um pequeno pedaço da noite: treinaram. Voltaram juntos por um tempo, conversando e o rapaz não podia negar: divertia-se com eles, sim. Não a ponto de fazê-lo sorrir de verdade, mas já bastava. Despediu-se dos amigos e se encaminhou para o composto Hyuuga.

De longe ele podia ver uma pequena figura agachada no jardim, rodeada de flores brancas que pareciam brilhar. Ele sabia quem era, afinal era a única que realmente cuidava dos jardins e ele sabia que parte de suas flores estavam florescendo, pois durante a última semana inteira a prima havia cuidado e dado uma atenção especial aos canteiros que continham essas flores. Ele nunca conseguiu encontrar um padrão no jardim de Hinata. O terreno era grande e em torno da casa toda a menina espalhou suas flores, e seu cheiro. Por que Neji sempre acreditou mais do cheiro doce vir de Hinata do que vir das flores. O jardim era como um labirinto, pois Hinata as agrupava de forma a parecer círculos, quadrados retângulos, triângulos e outras formas que ele não saberia dizer agora. Nunca conseguiu ver lógica em seu jardim, no emaranhado de cores que ele se tronava quando elas floresciam, ou por que a garota dava tanta atenção a elas. Mas também nunca entendeu por que ele dava tanta atenção à dona do jardim.

Aproximou-se devagar, se fosse suficientemente discreto ela não o notaria; ela sempre ficava extremamente absorta quando se tratava de seu jardim. Contornou algumas fileiras de flores amarelas e outra fileira de flores azuis, estava cerca de 3 metros da menina quando se abaixou para pegar um cravo de coloração verde que lhe chamou a atenção. Seus dedos roçaram a flor e foram recolhidos de súbito quando a voz mais doce que ele já tinha ouvido disse com calma e um pouquinho de preocupação talvez:

- Nii-san, eu realmente espero que você não tenha tocado nessa flor. – e por um momento ele ficou surpreso. Talvez ela não estivesse _tão_ absorta quanto ele imaginava. No segundo momento ele pensou se aquela seria uma espécie de flor favorita que ele poderia vir a estragar e por isso ela o estivesse alertando para manter-se longe de seu jardim. Então ele a ouviu rir. Uma risada doce e suave. Tudo nela tinha que ser _doce_? Então percebeu que deixara as emoções lhe subirem ao rosto. - Não que eu o queira manter afastado de mim e meu jardim, mas essa flor causa uma urticária que você não iria gostar de experimentar.

- Urticária?- ele havia aprendido á não subestimar os venenos, que quase sempre eram envoltos em beleza. Ela ainda mantinha um sorriso nos lábios.

- Nunca se sabe quando podemos precisar, não é? – Então ele percebeu. _Ela não estava gaguejando. _– Por que se misturarmos essa flor a uma unha de tigre – apontou uma flor laranja perto dela- ela pode sumir com hematomas em um dia.

Talvez fosse a noite ou simplesmente o fato dela estar em seu espaço, _seu jardim_, mas a menina estava mais feliz, mais confiante e segura. Estava tão bonita. Irradiava tudo isso, ele podia sentir. Notou que a olhava por um bom tempo quando a prima adquiriu uma coloração rosa nas bochechas e desviou o olhar. Ele se aproximou e sentou-se perto dela.

-Hinata-sama- começou sem ao menos saber onde sua mente estava para perguntar algo como aquilo- O que seu pai queria com você mais cedo?

Ela arregalou os olhos, mal podia notar o que ele dissera. Ele geralmente era frio e distante e suas conversas não passavam de um bom dia ou boa tarde, nada mais, e agora ele parecia ter um tipo de brilho diferente nos olhos, quase como se estivesse preocupado com ela. Empurrou esse pensamento para longe; isso era ridículo. Aquele era Hyuuga Neji, ele não se preocuparia com ela nem em um milhão de anos... Certo?

-B-bem...Ni-Nii-san,... Ele não aprecia o fato de eu não dormir em casa. N-não acha _digno de um Hyuuga._ – Não havia por que rodeios, afinal, ele sabia que ela não passara as últimas noites em casa.

-Bem, Hinata-sama, se me permite dizer, você já tem 17 anos... E- Lutou para que o rubor não lhe dominasse a face. Não um rubor de vergonha, mas de raiva-, não é anormal que esteja se envolvendo com alguém.

Se antes tinha ficado surpresa não era nada comparado ao que sentia agora. Ela? Se envolvendo com alguém? De onde ele tirava essas ideias? Podia ser o Gênio Hyuuga, mas era bem estúpido às vezes. Ela riu e corou ao mesmo tempo.

- Não, Neji Nii-san, longe disso! A-afinal... Bem, sou eu, não é? Eu namorando, é quase u-uma piada. - ela realmente estava nervosa agora. Que tipo de conversa eles estavam tendo? Por mais que eles tivessem uma relação cordial, e que aos poucos havia se tornado uma amizade tranquila, Hinata não esperava ter exatamente _esse_ tipo de conversa com Neji. Além do que, ele entendia perfeitamente o significado do termo super protetor. Ela o ouviu suspirar. O olhou no momento em que percebeu que ele a observava. Os dele sempre lhe pareceram com um espelho refletindo os seus, porém sem nenhuma emoção, mas hoje os olhos dele refletiam a Lua, e junto com ela todo o seu brilho e ela quase achou que podia ler seus pensamentos.

* * *

Hinata não tinha sono. Nem mesmo uma pálida sombra dele. Havia ficado no jardim até que Neji apareceu. _Neji_, pensou suspirando. Ele havia ficado com ela até que a Lua fosse encoberta por uma nuvem e não voltou a aparecer deixando os dois em um breu que para ela não era estranho, mas ele se pôs de pé estendeu a mão para ajuda-la a levantar. Sem uma palavra, um sorriso, nada. Era como se os dois não estivessem ali de verdade. Mas estavam; Ele a levou até a porta da Mansão e com uma pequena reverencia a deixou. Ela se viu desejando que voltasse. Voltasse a ser seu ponto de apoio como costumava ser. Mas entrou na casa em silêncio e foi até o quarto, tomou um banho e colocou um roupão de seda azul e deixou os cabelos soltos, iria comer antes de deitar, seria mais simples assim. Cozinhar sempre lhe fizera bem. Assim como seu jardim ou treinar. Principalmente treinar sozinha. Era como se lavasse sua alma. Fez cada coisa com calma, botando com cuidado o azeite na panela, escolhendo qual seria o melhor tempero, optando por algo mais suave, separou os ingredientes e começou a pensar, a lembrar. Lembrar-se de quando era criança e tinha sua mãe por perto, quando seu pai não era tão frio e distante, por que, por mais que ele quisesse esconder ele já tivera um coração. Ele dera seu último abraço na filha no dia do enterro da mãe. Ele chorou; Hinata não.

Foi aí que ela viu um pássaro de tinta negra entrar pela janela da cozinha que se encontrava aberta para que o vapor das panelas não acumulasse, o animal tinha uma carta presa a perna delicada.

Ela se aproximou e com cuidado abriu-a. Nela havia um chamado que ela jamais ignoraria. Desligando apressadamente o gás correu em direção a porta. Não podia perder tempo.

Direcionando chakra para os pés, correu o mais rápido que podia e só na metade do caminho percebeu que estava usando apenas um roupão delicado que acabava na altura dos joelhos e por um segundo ficou tentada a voltar e trocar de roupas, mas ignorou a ideia no mesmo instante. Não podia se dar ao luxo de voltar para casa agora. Afinal, provavelmente passaria a noite toda trancada em um quarto, as roupas não faria a menor diferença, principalmente hoje;

Passou pelas portas do prédio sem se preocupar em verificar se havia machucado alguém quando esbarrou em grupo de pessoas quando se dirigia ao balcão:

- Onde estão?

- No segundo andar, Hinata-sama.

Correu. Não podia perder tempo;

* * *

**onigiri-chan: **Muito obrigada e cá está o seu segundo capítulo. Espero que aproveite, continue acompanhando e gostando ^^

**Otowa nekozawa:** Muito obrigada! Permissão concedida com toda a certeza! Eles estão sofrendo, mas é por pouco tempo, viu? Por volta do terceiro ou quarto capítulo eles vão começar a ficar... Digamos, mais felizes. Maaas sem mais spoilers, espero encontrar você no terceiro capítulo, ok?

O próximo capítulo pode sair na quarta ou quinta-feira, veremos como minha criatividade vai estar. Mas prometo não demorar mais de cinco dias. Quem aí já sabe onde a Hinata está indo?

Até o próximo capítulo e por favor, suas opiniões são mais que bem vindas.


	3. Desobediente

Não possuo Naruto.

* * *

Neji não havia dormido aquela noite. Não que estivesse cansado nem nada do tipo, mas o que o inquietava é que ele passara a noite toda pensando em coisas completamente sem sentido.

Ergueu-se da cama com um salto e colocou as roupas comuns para ir até o escritório da Hokage, tinha sido solicitado para uma missão rápida e precisava de alguns detalhes para começar. Passou pelo jardim de Hinata e quase sorriu. Aquele lugar era realmente mágico. Começara a entender por que a prima gastava tanto tempo nele. Sua atenção foi atraída então para a Mansão. A voz firme de Hiashi era ouvida e Neji podia ouvir o que era falado, mas deu de ombros e virou-se para começar o seu caminho quando ouviu trechos da conversa:

-... _Hinata é tão fraca... Liderança seria uma ironia e a destruição... - _o tom de Hiashi diminuiu e Neji inconscientemente deixou chakra fluírem para os ouvidos a fim de escutar melhor -... _Tão desobediente! Não sei mais o que fazer!_

A última coisa que poderia definir Hinata era desobediente. O que ela fez? Suspirou e disse a si mesmo que não era da sua conta. Se bem que ele era seu guardião... Certo?

Entrou no prédio do Hokage e se dirigiu a sala de Tsunade, estava prestes a bater na porta quando sentiu um peso sendo jogado contra seu corpo e olhou para baixo onde Sakura estava caída no chão resmungando e suando da corrida que estava fazendo momentos antes.

- Sakura, Tsunade-sama está aqui? – aproveitou a oportunidade e já perguntou a ajudante da mulher.

- Claro que não! – Ela respondeu quase chocada- Neji, você não falou com Hinata hoje? – e sem esperar resposta continuou- Os ANBU trouxeram de sua última missão crianças... _Crianças!_ Que Kabuto estava usando em experimentos! Todos os médicos ninjas foram chamados, são tantas, Neji, tantas! – chorou a garota.

-Mas como exatamente Hinata saberia dessas informações?

- Ora, Neji!- agora ela estava impaciente- Hinata é uma das minhas melhores companheiras no Hospital... Além de entender bem de ervas e medicina ainda tem o controle de seu chakra impecável, e os olhos! Ajudam-nos tanto!- Embora estivesse elogiando Hinata, Neji não podia de ver a pontinha de ciúmes que parecia haver na voz de Sakura.

- Hum, certo. – Tentou organizar os pensamentos. Então Hinata estava indo ao Hospital todas as noites, ao que parece. Hiashi não aprovava e considerava Hinata uma filha desobediente por isso. Suspirou. –Obrigada Sakura. - Virou-se e tomou a direção do Hospital.

- Você vai ao Hospital, Neji?- Sakura perguntou.

- Vou. – E torcendo para que ela não fosse rápida pulou sobre os telhados para que ela não o alcançasse.

* * *

Hinata sentia como se toda a energia do seu corpo tivesse sido sugada, e fora mesmo. Passara a noite toda e parte da manhã tentando estabilizar a rede chakra de aproximadamente 50 crianças, curando ferimentos, misturando ervas, secando lágrimas, respondendo a pedidos de ajuda e em nenhum desses momentos se sentiu esgotada, mas agora que fora dispensada junto com a maioria das pessoas que chegaram com ela, a moça se sentiu um lixo. Suja, cansada e sem vontade mover um dedo. Saiu da sala de cirurgia ao lado de Ino. Sakura havia ido até o escritório de Tsunade para pegar ervas e ingredientes para usar em misturas e não voltara ainda, todas fizeram tanto quanto nunca tinham feito antes naquele Hospital. Ino sentou-se em uma cadeira no corredor e Hinata se se encostou à parede ao seu lado.

- Você está de roupão, Hinata-chan? – uma Ino sonolenta perguntou. Hinata limitou-se a assentir com a cabeça e fechou os olhos. Estava exausta. Pela noite em claro, pela fome, e a rara exaustão de chakra, que ela só havia experimentado pouquíssimas vezes em sua vida. Mas dessa vez ela sabia que fora por uma boa causa.

- Meninas, se vocês quiserem, eu levo vocês para casa, eu sei que estão exaustas- a voz de Naruto trouxe memórias vergonhosas a Hinata. Ela já havia deixado sua paixão por Naruto para trás, mas as lembranças de como o perseguia ainda deixavam-na seriamente constrangida, porém ela estava cansada de mais para gaguejar, corar ou coisas do tipo, nem mesmo falar tinha vontade, mas forçou-se a dizer:

- Me deixem dormir só um pouquinho, certo? Vou para casa em um segundo... - Sua voz foi morrendo à medida que ia se deslizando pela parede até cair sentada no chão. A voz de Sakura pode ser ouvida, mas Hinata não se esforçou para escutar. Podia dormir numa maca, que fosse não se importaria nem um pouco contanto que a deixassem em paz. Foi no meio desse torpor que ela ouviu uma voz forte, firme e ao mesmo tempo macia aos ouvidos, ela se esforçou para entender o que a voz dizia, queria escutar, franziu a testa de frustração, Naruto, Sakura e mais alguém estavam atrapalhando a voz. Desejou que eles calassem a boca e como em um sonho seu desejo se realizou e sentiu que a voz lhe sussurrava no ouvido, parecia que flutuava agora, tinha braços ao seu redor. Braços? Não queria pensar agora. A voz continuava conversando com ela. E foi adormecendo aos pouquinhos... Quando acordou já era noite novamente e sua irmã estava sentada ao seu lado, olhando como se fosse seu enterro.

- Hanabi-chan... - tentou começar, mas a garganta arranhou e ela se deixou afundar novamente no sono. Sonhou com a voz que lhe fizera flutuar, mesmo que não literalmente ela achou muito bom.

Quando voltou a abrir os olhos, sentiu seu corpo pesado e dolorido. Sim, a exaustão por chakra a deixava exatamente assim, mas ela odiava essa condição então se forçou a levantar e ir até o banheiro, lavou o rosto e percebeu que continuava apenas com o roupão que usava na noite anterior. Ou seria na anterior desta? Tinha perdido a noção do tempo. Tinha ficado constrangida de verdade no hospital, mas logo se esqueceu do fato, pois havia tantas coisas a fazer! Virando-se novamente para o quarto segurou um grito que morreu em sua garganta. Hanabi a olhava com os olhos vermelhos de quem não dormia a um bom tempo, e Hinata soltou o que havia sobrado do coque que usava enquanto se aproximava da cama.

- Hanabi-chan... Algum problema?- perguntou com a voz rouca pelo pouco uso e cautelosa também.

-Nee-chan... Você não lembra?

-Lembrar de que? – começou a ficar preocupada com o que podia ter acontecido e por que não se lembrava.

- Bem, eu tinha esperança de que lembrasse, eu te contei tudo enquanto você dormia.

Hinata começou a ficar realmente assustada com o tom que a irmã usava como se a morte de uma delas estivesse marcada. Respirou fundo tentando manter-se de pé, pois a fome que sentia já estava mostrando sua força.

- O que você me contou enquanto eu dormia? – Usou um tom controlado, mas derramando de carinho que usava para falar com a pequena em momentos mais críticos, já que de certa forma, era a única mãe que Hanabi conhecera.

-Nee-chan –repetiu a pequena – chichi-sama não gostou de você ter ido até o Hospital. Ele ficou muito bravo e... – a menina hesitava e Hinata estava agora quase desesperada. Nem ao menos considerara o fato de que o pai notaria sua falta. Então um pensamento lhe ocorreu.

- Hanabi, quem me trouxe para casa?

- Neji nii-san trouxe você. Te trouxe nos braços e você até acordou depois que ele te botou na cama e disse um obrigada meio estranho voltou a apagar. chichi-sama disse para você ir vê-lo imediatamente, ou assim que acordasse.

Hinata sentia que seu cérebro não recebia mais ar pensou que desmaiaria, mas lembrou de uma vez em que a mãe lhe disse que as mulheres Hyuuga carregavam um fardo. Todas unidas em uma mesma causa. Ela nunca entendera e nem quisera. Talvez agora começasse a entender.

* * *

Vestiu-se, estava com as roupas de sempre exceto que optara com calças longas e não as que iam até o meio das pernas como sempre. Queria se esconder mais que nunca. Manteve os cabelos soltos e mesmo que seu cérebro e estomago clamassem por comida a menina torceu para que se mantivessem firmes mais alguns segundos, os segundos suficientes para falar com seu pai. Bateu a porta do escritório e ouviu o pai a mandando entrar. A menina se curvou e esperou pelo pai. Hiashi observou o rosto da filha detalhadamente. Ela estava pálida, suas bochechas pareciam descarnadas e seus cabelos com metade do brilho de costume. Perguntou-se por que uma face tão linda, tão igual a sua esposa, teria nascido tão inútil. Fraca. Suspirou e falou sem uma emoção em sua voz:

- Hinata, você está provando cada vez mais que não é apta a comandar um clã como o Hyuuga. Não tem disciplina, é_ gentil_ e _delicada – _cuspiu como se fosse um insulto –Não serve para ser uma boa líder.

Hinata se sentiu novamente com três anos, treinando com o pai e se sentindo tão inferior como seria possível. Será que ele nunca pararia? Não notara o quanto suas palavras a feriam? Mas como se não bastasse continuou:

-Hinata, eu só encontrei uma solução para todos os problemas que você me causou. – _A morte de meu irmão, _pensou rancoroso,_ Sua falta de aptidão para comandar o clã_. – Você tem de se casar antes de seus 18 anos. Eu já tenho um marido que pode vir a ser útil. Está dispensada.

Hinata não conseguiu assimilar de imediato o que o pai havia lhe dito e uma parte de seu cérebro queria contestá-lo, brigar com o homem e lhe negar qualquer participação que fosse no seu plano ridículo de casá-la contra sua vontade; Mas havia outra parte de Hinata que lhe lembrava todos os dias de como se portar, como ser uma Hyuuga e como ser uma _mulher Hyuuga._ Por isso, esta mesma parte conduziu seu corpo mecanicamente e a moça seguiu para fora do escritório do pai lentamente dominada por um torpor que só se dissipou quando fechou a porta do mesmo. Caiu ali mesmo, ajoelhada no chão da sala de estar do térreo com a respiração superficial e sentiu que acabara ali para ela. Um casamento arranjado? Era isso que seu futuro reservava para ela? Foi quando sentiu a escuridão vir junto com mãos fortes e uma deliciosa voz aveludada.

* * *

**Bolo de Chocolate**: Sinceramente, a cena dela no jardim foi uma das minhas favoritas. Por que realmente acredito que Hinata seja realmente assim. Paciente para cuidar das flores e carinhosa o suficiente para que floresçam com brilho, entende? É confuso, mas acho que um jardim nos define muito bem, principalmente á ela. Obrigada por acompanhar!

**Otowa Nekozawa:** Quase lá! Hahaha, não é bem um missão, mas tem um comprometimento tão grande quanto, e sim Neji descobriu! Vai começar a ficar interessante! Continue acompanhando e me dizendo o que pensa, sim?

Bem, passei um dia do que havia prometido do capítulo passado, mas haviam provas para estudar, sinto muito; Hiashi é um grande imbecil; Postarei logo e espero que estejam gostando, mesmo, por que eu nunca poderia imaginar o quão é delicioso escrever sobre este casal, mas se eu estiver saindo muito do chão me perdoem é minha primeira história e estou um pouco insegura. Suas opiniões me enchem de alegria e são extremamente importantes, obrigada! Ja ne!


	4. Garras da Felicidade

Sentia uma dor de cabeça tão forte como se seu crânio estivesse se partindo. O quarto estava todo escuro e quando a porta se abriu, revelando uma frestinha de luz foi como se tivessem dado um tiro nos olhos da herdeira.

-Hinata-sama, eu trouxe uma comida leve para que pelo menos aguente até o almoço. – Era a voz de Tsubaki, sua querida Tsubaki. Abriu os olhos devagar e não se deu ao trabalho de sentar. Sentiu as mãos leves da criada a virarem para frente e a mantendo sentada, arrumou os travesseiros para melhor acomodá-la. – Vamos querida – agora a mulher suplicava. Nunca vira Hinata daquele jeito. Fraca, sem vida e sem vontade de ter vida – Sua mãe não lhe deu a vida para que você a desperdice por tão pouco, menina.

Eram palavras duras, a mulher sabia, mas necessárias. Alimentou a menina como se ela ainda fosse pequena. Era compreensível que não conseguisse se mover depois de três dias sem comer. Sem nem falar na exaustão de chakra que ela havia enfrentado. Lembrava-se de quando a mãe da menina morreu e em como a pequena Hinata olhava para o pai com a irmã nos braços sem derramar uma única lágrima. Naquela época Hinata entendia como era importante ser forte para aqueles que precisavam dela. Será que havia se esquecido? Ou achava que ninguém mais precisava dela?

-Menina, sua irmã está muito preocupada com você, seu pai não nos contou o que você e ele conversaram. Mas você precisa ficar forte, certo? Por sua irmã, seu clã, por mim, menina...

Hinata a olhou. Havia dor em seus olhos, uma dor que poucas pessoas enfrentavam com a idade de Hinata, algo que nunca pensaria ver nos olhos de sua menina. O que aquele velho monstro havia dito á ela?

- Tsubaki-chan, você se casou com quem você ama? – a pergunta deixou a empregada completamente desnorteada. Era velha, mas sabia o que tinha ouvido.

- Claro que sim Hinata-sama. Por quê?

- Você foi feliz com isso? – Hinata ignorou a pergunta da Bouke.

- Hai, Hinata-sama. Por quê?

- Por que eu estou condenada a não ser feliz.

A dor na voz da moça era tão forte que a empregada podia senti-la no ar. Queria reconfortá-la, mas sabia que o dia chegaria, mais cedo ou mais tarde. O pai decidira que ela não seria uma boa líder. Sentiu os finos braços da herdeira lhe cercarem o corpo e retribui o gesto. Era tudo que precisava para saber que a menina doce que ajudara a criar ainda estava ali, em algum lugar daquela escuridão.

Assim que Tsubaki a deixou a sós, Hinata pôs-se a trabalhar. Sua mãe tinha lhe passados valores de uma mulher, não de uma criança mimada que se escondia dos problemas. Penteou os cabelos prendendo metade em uma trança frouxa que lhe corria as costas acompanhando os fios soltos. Botou suas roupas tradicionais e manteve a calça longa, fechou o casaco até a altura do coração e saiu do quarto. Chegou à cozinha sedenta por água, porém quando pôs o pé na mesma viu uma onda negra cobrir seus olhos e bracinhos finos a envolvendo.

- Nee-chan! Você acordou!

-Sim, Hanabi-chan – riu – eu acordei!

-Eu tenho que correr, ganhei uma missão! Vou até a fronteira da vila, mas volto o mais rápido que puder, ouviu? Quero saber como você está.

Tão rápido como havia aparecido a menina sumiu. E Hinata ficou apoiada no balcão com um sorriso nos lábios vendo como sua pequena não havia se perdido. Ela precisa ser forte pela irmã também.

Preparou um pequeno cantil com água e dentro da bolsa jogou alguns bolinhos de arroz. Teria que bastar por hoje. Tinha que fazer o tempo render. Preparada pra sair do clã Hinata ajustou as sandálias nos pés e caminhou até o jardim da frente; Sentiu um aperto no peito quando viu suas flores secas, sem cuidado. Ela realmente tinha que cuidar delas. Faria isso à noite. Respirou fundo quando viu um membro do conselho passar perto dela. Ela odiava aquele velho. Com toda a sua alma. Ele havia sido seu instrutor por um tempo, e também foi motivo de muitos momentos frustrantes e sonhos ruins da moça. Ele se aproximou com sua grande barriga bamboleando.

- Hinata-sama! Não está esperando ir ao Hospital novamente está? – e sorriu ironicamente. Hinata sentiu o rubor lhe subir a face, mas não era de vergonha. Como ele podia ser tão... Estúpido? Achando mais seguro não responder sorriu do jeito mais doce que pode e se afastou. Não que tenha ido muito longe por que depois de três passos o velho estava lhe chamando novamente.

-Não respondeu minha pergunta, criança. – agora seu tom era completamente diferente. Agora ele estava até mais parecido com um Hyuuga, pensou amargamente. Voltou-se para ele com um sorriso simples nos lábios.

- S-sinto muito, Hiroshi-sama. – Se odiou por gaguejar e forçou as palavras a saírem inteiras – Vou ao Hospital sim. Mas para avisar que não prestarei mais plantões como fiz nos últimos tempos.

E sem dar espaço para o velho responder correu impulsionando-se sobre as árvores da propriedade. Maldita hora que encontrou aquele velho. Respirou fundo e decidiu não deixar aquilo pairando sobre sua mente. Entrou no Hospital e foi até o balcão.

- Hiromi-chan, tudo bem? – A última vez que estivera ali, estava com pressa e não pode nem ao menos ser educada.

- Muito bem, Hinata-sama, e a Senhora?

- Senhora? Hinata-sama? Como assim, Hiromi-chan? Já conversamos sobre isso. Não é necessário. Nem casada sou e já virei Senhora? – _Deixe-me ser apenas Hinata enquanto posso,_ pensou amargamente.

- Certo- a moça riu- Tudo bem Hinata-chan?

- Muito bem. Ouviu algo sobre as crianças?

- Ouvi que estão melhores Hinata-chan. E que a Hokage está aqui.

- A Hokage? – espantou-se – Acho que vou falar com ela. Ver a situação das crianças... – Sorrindo Hinata se despediu rapidamente da colega e andou apressadamente até o segundo andar onde se encontrava a sala da diretoria do Hospital; bateu na porta levemente e ouviu uma permissão para entrar.

- Hinata-chan! – Ouviu a voz de Ino e a de Sakura ao fundo- Estava ficando preocupada, dois dias longe do Hospital! Mas chegou em uma ótima hora!

Observando a sala, viu que Tsunade estava sentada no lugar do diretor do Hospital, Shizune ao seu lado e as colegas sentadas em frente as mesmas.

- Sente-se Hinata. Quero que você ouça o que eu tenho a dizer – convidou a mestra.

- Hai, Tsunade-sama. – ela também não costumava gaguejar no Hospital. Como os eu jardim, ali era como se fosse sua casa.

- Vocês cuidaram muito bem daquelas crianças dois dias atrás. Algumas infelizmente não suportaram e vieram a falecer. – Hinata segurou as lágrimas agora. Por mais que tivesse sido apenas poucas horas de contato com os pequenos pacientes, torcia por sua recuperação; Viu que as amigas partilhavam do mesmo pensamento. - Mas eu não posso cuidar delas eu mesma, como gostaria, então vou passa-las a vocês, minhas médicas-ninja mais confiáveis. Certo? – lançou um olhar penetrante sobre o semblante sério das meninas. – Temos ao total 40 crianças, dividi-as assim: 15 delas têm de dez até treze anos; deixarei elas sobre seu cuidado Sakura. 12 delas têm de seis até nove anos; Deixo-as com você Ino. E Hinata, deixo com você as de um ano até cinco. Ao todo são 13; Use seu byakugan e seu controle de chakra todos os dias com cada uma delas. – Olhou para cada uma das moças com cuidado. – São vidas, mais frágeis do nunca lidaram antes, ouviram? Vocês aceitam a responsabilidade?

Hinata imediatamente lembrou-se do pai, do velho ancião que havia encontrado antes de sair do clã, mas nada a impediu de dizer o que disse em uníssono com as amigas:

- Hai, Hokage-sama, eu me comprometo.

Mas Hinata ainda não havia notado que devagar ela começara se enrolar cada vez mais de onde talvez não pudesse mais sair: As garras da felicidade.

* * *

**Otowa Nekozawa: **Para mim Hiashi sempre teve mágoa pelo irmão ter morrido e de certa forma é pro isso que ele é tão descontente com a Hinata, embora continue sendo injusto o ponto de redenção dele é o amor que ele teve pelo irmão. Obrigada por comentar e e ler essa história, mesmo!

Onigiri-chan: Se eu te disser que meu coração também está na mão você acredita? hahaha

Este capítulo foi meio curto, mas compensarei vocês no final de semana. Realmente espero que tenham um pouco de paciência pois esse capítulo era extremamente necessário para o restante da história, que será mais útil. Não me abandonem ainda e Ja ne!


	5. Ascenda, Ilumine

Hinata passou a manhã toda no Hospital. Conversou com cada uma das suas crianças, eram quatro crianças em cada quarto, então ela passou um bom tempo indo de um quarto até outro conversando com as crianças, refazendo curativos e secando uma ou outra lágrima que escapavam de olhinhos tão sofridos. Mas um garotinho de quatro anos lhe chamou a atenção.

- Qual é seu nome, pequeno? – Perguntou quando se sentou na beirada da cama – O meu é Hinata. –sorriu.

O garoto lhe olhou com os grandes olhos verdes assustados e uma boquinha rosada que foi se abrindo devagarinho até que ele ensaiou uma frase:

- Você... Parece a minha mãe. – lágrimas queimaram os olhos da moça que respirou fundo e sorriu como podia.

- Pareço? E como chama a sua mãe? – Viu a criança franzir as sobrancelhas e com uma carinha muito confusa dizer simplesmente:

- Mãe, ué. – Hinata não podia deixar de rir, também não se lembrava de saber o nome da mãe enquanto pequena. – Meu nome é Hikari. Minha mãe me chamava de pequeno sol, por que Hikari significa...

- Acender, iluminar – Hinata completou por ele. Ouviu um gemido do outro lado do quarto e despedindo-se do pequeno com um beliscão no nariz dele saiu em busca da outra criança.

* * *

Neji estava com Lee e Naruto passando por algumas lojas. Escolhendo presentes.

Não, o prodígio não sabia como havia se metido nisso. A primavera havia começado a quase três semanas e o aniversário de Sakura seria na semana seguinte. Dia 28 de março, segundo Lee. Naruto queria lhe dar algo realmente especial e chamou os dois por que... Bem, os encontrou no caminho para o Ichiraku.

- Vamos lá, minna! Eu preciso de ajuda! Um colar? Brincos? Um lamen? – perguntou o loiro a ponto de ter um ataque de nervos.

- Calma amigo! Vamos ajudar você, com a força da...

- Se você disser, com "a força da juventude", eu mato você. – Neji disse controlando o ímpeto de voar no pescoço do companheiro de equipe. Lee apenas encolheu os ombros e apontou para uma loja que ficava perto de onde estavam.

- Que tal começar a procurar ali?

- Sim. – o garoto ganhou um leve rubor – Minna, eu... Eu vim pensando e eu realmente queria pedir a Sakura em noivado...

Não era exatamente uma surpresa. Eles completariam em breve um ano juntos _oficialmente_; Por que eles estavam juntos de verdade há pelo menos uns dois. Neji pensou em Hinata por um segundo e lembrou como ela havia sorrido tão verdadeiramente para os dois quando soube da notícia. Naruto contou a ela antes de contar a ninguém, ela foi a primeira além do casal a descobrir, pois Naruto queria que sua melhor amiga ''soubesse antes de todos''. Ela o abraçou e ele a girou no ar como se ela fosse sua irmã. Ela podia parecer a menina mais feliz do mundo, mas naquela noite ela se permitiu sofrer. Neji a encontrou na sala abraçada a uma almofada com os pequenos olhos secos e ela não se moveu até ele sentar no sofá ao seu lado e perguntar se ela estava bem. Uma pergunta tão estúpida. Ela então respirou fundo e sorriu. Sorriu. _Sorriu! _Como ela conseguia sorriu com seu coração despedaçado?

- Eu estou b-bem, nii-san. – Apertou de leve a mão dele e sorrindo ainda se dirigiu ao seu quarto. Ele nunca mais tocou no assunto, mas ela nunca mais corou perto de Naruto, nem mesmo quando ele a abraçava ou chegava de repente. Isso o deixou satisfeito e mais uma vez, como um grande gênio afogou esse sentimento dentro de si. Mais tarde ele notaria que não tinha sido tão gênio assim.

* * *

Hinata desfez a trança e deixou todo o cabelo solto assim que saiu do Hospital, ela Sakura e Ino haviam combinado de se encontrar com Tenten no Ichiraku e almoçar já que o plantão delas havia acabado e elas só voltariam ao Hospital na Madrugada seguinte.

- Meninas – Ino começou com a voz tremula de felicidade – Nós teremos que conversar _muuuuito_ hoje.

- Algum motivo especial Ino-chan? – Sakura perguntou desinteressada.

-Sim! Mas falaremos com Tenten-chan e esta noite vamos todas dormir na minha casa para conversar e nós três aproveitaremos e iremos juntas para o Hospital; Viu Hina-chan, estou pensando em você também! – Piscou a loira. Hinata havia comentado como o pai havia recebido mal a notícia sobre o Hospital. Não que ele soubesse que agora tinha crianças que necessitavam seu cuidado. Mas Ino e Sakura haviam passado o dia inventando várias situações para que ela pudesse cumprir seus horários.

- Obrigada Ino-chan –sorriu – mas tenho que avisar ao meu pai que passarei a noite fora.

Mas elas não estavam mais ouvindo; agora as amigas estavam coladas em uma vitrine que exibia algumas joias e apontando rapidamente de uma para a outra querendo todas, Hinata apenas riu, pois já estava acostumada com o jeito das duas. Aproximou-se e olhou um pequeno colar que passava quase em branco perto dos outros que eram coloridos, grandes e chamativos. Aquele que chamou seu olhar era pequeno, delicado, era de uma corrente de ouro fina e um pingente médio. Uma pérola. Sentiu o pulso ser puxado e se viu dentro da loja em questão de segundos.

- Ohayo, eu só gostaria de saber se um garoto loiro, de olhos azuis reservou alguma coisa aqui, ou comprou... Ou... – Sakura perguntou um pouco ansiosa para a moça no balcão.

- Bem, é contra a ética do estabelecimento revelar qualquer que seja... - então a moça olhou para Hinata e arregalou os olhos por um segundo e depois sorriu – Um rapaz com os olhos iguais aos seus esteve aqui hoje.

Hinata não sabia o que responder exatamente. Podia ser qualquer Hyuuga. Sorriu e se aproximou do balcão, ela não entendia por que estava tão curiosa.

- Como ele era? – perguntou.

- Alto, forte, com os seus olhos, e cabelos mais longos que os meus– riu.

- Ele comprou alguma coisa? – Sentiu os olhos das amigas em suas costas, mas ignorou, não sabia de onde vinha aquela curiosidade, e agora que estava caindo em si quis correr da loja e se esconder em um canto escuro, mas era tarde e isso não impediu que um rubor subisse até suas bochechas.

-Não - respondeu a sempre sorridente balconista -, apenas observou aquele colar que a senhorita olhava na vitrine. Quando perguntei, ele me disse que lembrava alguém. – piscou sugestivamente e Hinata sentiu que seu rosto ficava ainda mais quente. Ela realmente queria sair dali. A moça se virou para Sakura – Sim ele comprou. O seu "amigo" comprou uma joia. Mas é tudo que vai arrancar de mim.

E com uma Sakura saltitante, Hinata ruborizada e uma Ino completamente desconfiada elas foram até o Ichiraku.

Aquele colar poderia lembrar uma namorada de Neji? Poderia lembrar Tenten talvez? E...E por que ela se importava tanto?

* * *

As costas eretas, podia ser o cabelo roçando as costas fortes e sua respiração não tinha som. O rapaz era uma perfeita estátua, até aquele segundo.

Pulou da cama com um salto e socou a parede formando uma rachadura na mesma.

- Qual é o problema hoje? – rosnou entre dentes frustrado. Havia tentado meditar durante uma boa parte da tarde sem sucesso algum; Ele adoraria dizer que estava perdendo a concentração por qualquer motivo bobo, mas ele estava perdendo sua concentração por causa _dela_. Desistindo, ele simplesmente botou uma camisa preta e saiu do quarto, pensava em ir até a área de treinamento. Havia uma clareira grande, um rio que corria por perto talvez lá tivesse mais sucesso com sua meditação. Foi então que ele viu um grande cão branco correndo pelo terreno. _Huum, Kiba está aqui?,_ Pensou sem dar atenção ao fato. Mas se Kiba está aqui, ele poderia estar com Hinata. Balançou a cabeça, pro inferno Kiba, ele tinha que treinar. Caminhou com calma até o limite do terreno onde as árvores começavam, ele estava atrás da estufa. Hinata estava na estufa, ele podia sentir. Podia ouvir também.

- Vamos Kiba! Não se mexa! – ralhou Hinata.

- Mas isso dói muito, Hina-chan! É só um machucado bobo, não... Aii!

Neji não achava difícil imaginar Kiba machucado, ele ia pro Hospital tanto quanto qualquer outro.

- E... Pronto, Kiba-kun, nem doeu tanto assim, hu?

- Claro que não doeu, não foi você que sentiu. Mas eu ainda posso te dar aquela carona, o que acha?

-Acho excelente, Kiba-kun! – ouviu a voz extremamente feliz da prima se aproximando se onde ele se encontrava. – Só deixe-me pegar minha bolsa... Eu a deixei por aqui... Em algum lugar p-por aqui.

Neji não precisou de mais que dois segundos para localizar a bolsa da moça a menos de dois metros dele, aproximou-se e botou a bolsa dela no ombro; Caminhou devagar até onde ela estava (agora ela já estava perto da horta, no lado direito da estufa).

- Hinata-sama- chamou.

Observou a menina pular de susto e virar para ele com o rosto surpreso.

- Nii-san! Ouvi dizer que estaria em missão hoje! – Ela falou e em seguida viu a bolsa no ombro dele - V-você achou! – ela estendeu as mãos para pegar a bolsa e se afastou tão rapidamente como veio. – Obrigada!

Ele realmente gostaria de perguntar a ela, sobre o Hospital, sobre o pai, queria que ela parasse de sorrir assim, como se estivesse tudo bem, quando ele via seus olhos chorarem. Isso lhe queimava. Ela baixou o olhar como se soubesse que ele podia ler sua alma;

Pobre Neji; Hinata não era tão legível como ele imaginava.

* * *

Naquela noite Hinata dormiu muito cedo, mesmo na casa de Ino, ela deitou-se em seu futon e desmaiou de sono. Primeiro por que queria estar descansada para o dia seguinte e segundo por que bem, ninguém é de ferro, Hinata tinha sono, mas junto com o sono vieram os sonhos...

Ela estava correndo, sentia a água nos seus pés e olhou para baixo, via corpos ali, o pai, a irmã e um corpo que lhe causou mais dor que os outros, ela não sabia por que, mas amava-o incondicionalmente, ajoelhou-se sobre a água e botou a mão dentro dela, para virar o corpo para cima, mas uma mão agarrou seu pulso e ela olhou para cima procurando quem havia parado seu gesto. Era Neji. Ele balançava a cabeça para os lados em um aviso silencioso e ela tentou se soltar dele, quando viu que o primo não iria soltá-la levou a mão esquerda que estava livre para a água, o corpo era menor do que esperava e quando o virou viu que era... _Era Hikari_.

* * *

**Otawa Nekozawa:** Você não sabe o quanto eu gosto de escrever sobre a Hinata. Ela é realmente incrível. E você também! Obrigada por acompanhar essa história!

Boom, aqui esta um capítulo um pouco mais apresentável. Essa semana eu terei dificuldade de postar, mas tentarei. Espero que estejam gostando!


	6. Esperança

Tsubaki podia ter uma idade avançada, mas suas mãos eram experientes, principalmente quando se tratava de cuidar de Hinata. Ninguém saberia que a herdeira havia acordado ás quatro da madrugada e que seus olhos estavam rodeados por olheiras e inchados por ter deixado escapar algumas lágrimas quando soube que uma das crianças de Sakura havia falecido. Sabia que ninguém conseguiria evitar a morte da criança, mas isso não impedira de Sakura chorar nos braços de Hinata por um longo tempo até Naruto substituir a amiga e levar a namorada para casa.

Agora Hinata vestia um quimono simples, bonito e formal. Ele não tinha grandes variações de cores, era de um verde delicado com uma faixa em verde escuro na cintura. Era a forma que ela encontrou de dizer que tinha esperança. Mesmo sendo uma mulher Hyuuga.

Andou pela mansão com Hanabi ao seu lado e parou a frente da porta do conselho. Lá dentro o pai, os anciãos e talvez um ou outro criado que serviria alguma bebida antes de a reunião começar; Conhecia aquilo de cor, mas isso não amenizava seu nervosismo.

A porta foi aberta por um dos guardas que ficavam ali dia e noite, guardando a sala e Hinata sentiu Hanabi chegar mais perto e comprimir seu corpo no dela. Respirou fundo e segurou a mão da pequena. Entraram com a cabeça baixa, mas Hinata podia sentir cada presença e cada par de olhos voltando sua atenção para as irmãs. Ambas assumiram seus lugares no conselho; Hinata ao lado direito do pai. Não se sentaram sem antes fazer uma reverencia ao pai. Quando se sentou Hinata erguer finalmente o rosto a fim de observar o rosto das pessoas que ali estavam. Diretamente a frente do pai, sentava-se Hiroshi_, aquele velho detestável, _pensou. Ao lado dele estavam os mais velhos do conselho e no fundo da sala alguns membros da família secundária. E Neji.

Nas últimas reuniões Neji havia se sentado com o pai na mesa do conselho, no lugar onde se sentava agora. Mas como hoje Hinata, a_ herdeira_, estava presente Neji havia sentado ao lado do atual líder da Bouke. Certa vez Hinata havia imaginado com seria ter o selo que Neji carregava na testa. Queria saber se seria tão horrível quanto não tê-lo. Hinata teria trocado de lugar com o primo há muito tempo atrás se isso fosse possível; Ela encontraria a liberdade de um jeito que Neji jamais soube encontrar e apreciar em sua vida.

Seus olhos encontraram os de Neji e ela entendeu que estava olhando fixamente para ele por um bom tempo, isso a fez corar e baixar a cabeça para que a franja cobrisse os olhos, já que o resto do cabelo estava preso em um elaborado coque. Ouviu as portas seres fechadas; O conselho havia começado a reunião.

- Eu, Hyuuga Hiashi estou dando início a reunião para decidir quem desposará minha primogênita, a herdeira. – Sua voz não continha emoção, mas era como se Hinata pudesse sentir que ele falava aquilo como se fosse uma piada interna: Hinata uma herdeira? Seria mesmo aquela criatura fraca a primogênita? – Abro voz ao conselho e pergunto-lhe sua opinião.

O silêncio durou pouco, e o primeiro a falar foi Hiroshi.

- Precisamos manter a linhagem. Essa deve ser a prioridade; - ouviram-se murmúrios de concordância. Outro ancião completou:

- Mas devemos lembrar que o homem deve ser forte e leal ao Clã. Não basta continuar a linhagem se ela for ceifada depois por imprudência de líderes ruins. – Algumas vozes se tornaram ansiosas, querendo ser ouvidas e Hiashi apenas apertou a mandíbula. O silêncio voltou, e Hiashi foi direto.

- Eu tenho uma escolha; Já apresentei a parte do conselho e gostaria da aprovação de todos na decisão. – Os mais velhos fizeram uma careta. Eles provavelmente não gostavam nem aprovavam a ideia de Hiashi. Alguns dos outros tinha o rosto intrigado, pois não haviam participado do pequeno 'segredo'. Hinata apenas prendeu a respiração. Se futuro estava em jogo e ela estava acenando e seguindo o que os outros impuseram com um sorriso; Por um momento cogitou fugir da aldeia. Kiba e Shino a protegeriam e estariam com ela. Mas ela não precisava de proteção; Não que alguém tenha notado, mas era bom assim. Surpreender de vez em quando.

Suspirou e baixou os olhos. Ela não fugiria, claro que não. Ela era Hyuuga Hinata, herdeira do Clã Hyuuga e era a vez dela mostrar sua força. Um pequeno sorriso se formou em seus lábios e ela ergueu a cabeça esperando a sentença do pai.

* * *

Os membros da Bouke ficavam nos fundos da sala e isso nunca incomodou Neji. Ele podia observar exatamente os movimentos dos conselheiros e seus olhares trocados em segredo; tinha também uma boa visão da mesa onde ficavam Hiashi, Hinata e Hanabi.

Olhou para irmã de Hiashi, Hayda. Ela lembrava Hanabi nas feições, mas era mais parecida com Hinata nas ações. Neji gostava dela. Ela nunca quis assumir o comando da Bouke e mesmo quando Hizashi morreu, o marido dela tomou a liderança da Família secundária.

Embora Neji nunca pudesse entender como eles podiam acreditar nessa ilusão de haver um regente da Bouke. Um líder. Era ridículo! Todos estavam sujeitos aos caprichos da Souke, da maldita Família Principal!

Sentiu que estava sendo observado e procurou de onde vinham; se deparou com Hinata o olhando com olhos determinados, um olhar que ele não soube entender, observou a rapidez em que a garota abaixou o rosto e corou. Olhou para o tio, ele falava e debatia com os conselheiros como se Hinata não fosse digna de dar a sua própria opinião. Por mais que Hiashi o tratasse bem, bem de mais para o gosto de alguns, permitindo que ele circulasse livremente pelo complexo ou treinasse com ele e a gota d'água para alguns anciãos: sentar-se a direita do líder. Ria por dentro sempre que trombava com um dos membros da Souke nos corredores da mansão. Curvava-se e saia satisfeito com a expressão estupida que ostentavam quando o encontravam. Era gentil apenas com Hinata. Ela sempre se curvava junto com ele quando se encontravam e ele nas primeiras vezes que isso aconteceu ele simplesmente não sabia o que fazer. Era um membro da família principal se curvando... Para Neji?! Isso só havia acontecido quando Hiashi contou a ele a respeito do pai, e quando encontrava Hinata. Depois de três vezes que isso aconteceu, Neji percebeu que ele poderia curvar-se para ela sem se sentir inferior. Era quase uma piada interna dos dois, eles se viam e ambos se curvavam, até que Neji percebeu que era tão inferior a Hinata quanto nunca foi a nenhum outro membro da família Principal, _por que Hinata era pura_.

Olhou de Hiashi para a prima e percebeu que ela sorria. _Ela estava sorrindo_! Como podia sorrir enquanto velhos nojentos decidiam a vida por ela, era um mistério que ele jamais iria entender. Hiashi então continuou seu discurso:

- Escolhi Hyuuga Neji para desposar a herdeira.

E pela primeira vez aquelas pessoas viram Neji Hyuuga demonstrar uma reação sem cuidado de escondê-las ou pará-las. Os olhos do gênio estavam se arregalando devagar e a boca se abriu.

Não. Não. Aquilo só podia ser brincadeira! Uma brincadeira de mau gosto para rirem dele depois. Certo? Olhou incrédulo para Hiashi e percebeu que estava de pé; Quando havia se levando ele não lembrava, mas seu corpo tinha entrado no modo automático.

Apertou a mandíbula e reencontrou a voz falando em um tom controlado, mas com um fundo de raiva.

- Não. – A sala estava em silencio e sua voz saiu alta e forte.

-Você está desafiando o líder, criança? – Hiroshi falou e Neji sentiu vontade de mata-lo, mas não desviou os olhos de Hiashi.

- Neji. Isso é para o bem do clã. Do _seu Clã_!

- Esse clã não é meu! – Gritou – Nunca foi e nunca será! Nunca pertenci a essa família! – Sentiu seu rosto ser atingido por uma bofetada e a dor foi ampliada por um grande anel com uma pedra opala incrustada nele, Neji foi pego completamente de surpresa da primeira vez, mas a mão que lhe havia batido estava fazendo a trajetória inversa para lhe bater novamente enquanto o dono da mão, Hiroshi, gritava:

- Nunca se ergue a voz a um membro da casa Princi...- Neji segurou a mão do velho quando esta estava a menos de cinco centímetros de seu rosto e o empurrou, o ancião caiu sentando e Neji se dirigiu a frente da sala e bateu o punho na mesa em frente a Hiashi.

- Isso só pode ser um delírio qualquer! Eu nunca vou permitir que façam escolhas por mim como se eu fosse inferior! - Espanou a mão na mesa fazendo folhas voarem e junto com elas um copo de chá que estava por perto fazendo líquido quente correr em direção a Hanabi. Ouviu uma cadeira sendo arrastada e em seguida um baque surdo. Achou que Hiashi havia se posto de pé, mas quando erguer os olhos viu Hanabi nos braços da irmã com uma cara assustada e Hinata tinha o rosto baixo. Neji não viu sua expressão.

* * *

Hinata segurava o rosto da irmã para que a menina olhasse para ela. Hanabi a abraçava com toda a força que podia e olhava para cima procurando uma explicação nos olhos da irmã. Ela iria se casar? Com Neji? _Iriam tirar Hinata dela_? Tudo que Hinata mais queria no momento era dizer a caçula que era mentira, uma brincadeira, mas Hanabi não estaria para sempre sobre a proteção da herdeira. Era hora de começar a crescer. Falou em voz baixa e firme, fazendo o melhor que podia:

- Vá até Tsubaki-san e fique com ela. Vou lhe encontrar assim que a reunião acabar. – juntou todas as forças possíveis e sorriu. Soltou-se dos braços da pequena e lhe deu um terno beijo na testa. Observou-a sair da sala em um silêncio pasma. Voltou-se para o conselho. Sua expressão era tão serena que causou certo tremor que percorreu algumas fileiras de conselheiros; Fechou os olhos.

_Neji. Hyuuga Neji._ Ela jamais esperaria por isso. Qualquer um menos ele. Ela estava com medo. E por mais que Neji fosse o mais próximo de família para ela, depois de sua irmã... Seu coração palpitou. Ela não queria casar-se com Neji. Nem Neji, nem nenhum outro escolhido pelo conselho; Queria escolher por conta própria, namorar, ter o coração esmagado e voltar a tentar... Até se apaixonar de verdade. Seria tão impossível assim?

Mas agora é tarde, pensou. Olhou para o pai. Não conseguia olhar para Neji.

- Essa é sua escolha Hiashi-sama? – Perguntou com a voz baixa. Não conseguiria chama-lo de pai nem se quisesse. E não queria.

- Sim. Essa é minha decisão. – estava reunindo coragem para pedir licença para se retirar, mas antes que pudesse fazê-lo Hiroshi e sua barriga gorda apareceram gritando:

- Insolência! Garoto ignorante que acredita ser mais do que é! – E foi assim. Rápido e ninguém fez nada para impedi-lo.

Em um instante Neji estava olhando para o velho de sua altura superior e natural arrogância e no seguinte havia caído de joelhos aparentemente sem motivo algum, até que Hinata no meio de sua confusão olhou pra o velho. Para as _mãos _do velho. Ele mantinha o selo de Neji ativado.

Os olhos da herdeira se alargaram e por um segundo ficou imóvel. Lutou para se recuperar do choque ao ver Neji levar uma mão até a testa e mesmo não emitindo nenhum som Hinata podia imaginar o que ele sentia. Segurou o braço do pai e balançou.

- Faça-o parar! – gritou para o pai.

- Neji merece castigo Hinata. Não se deve se achar superior desse modo sobre um membro da Souke. – olhou gelidamente para ela - Você deve aprender isso.

Olhou novamente para o primo que tinha os olhos serrados e apoiava uma mão em sua própria coxa para se firmar. Estar ajoelhado já era humilhação suficiente. O velho voltou a gritar:

- Menino mimado por todos na Souke e Bouke! Não soube o seu lugar? É hora de aprender!

Hinata não podia suportar aquilo. Olhou para os membros do conselho, mas todos tinham expressões vazias ou simplesmente tristes. Sentiam pena. Viam que era errado, mas não faziam nada a respeito. _Malditos! Todos Malditos!_, pensou em desespero. Aproximou-se de Hiroshi e se pôs entre Neji e ele. O velho vacilou, mas não desfez o selo.

- Você é outra que nunca deveria ter nascido na Souke! Se tivesse um selo já teria se juntado ao seu futuro marido! – Ela cerrou os dentes e fez o possível para pensar, mas ouviu um arquejo atrás de si e viu que Neji havia acabado de cuspir sangue, ele não estava aguentando mais. Com a barra do vestido agora suja de sangue e pálida como papel ela se ajoelhou atrás do primo para lhe dar suporte, segurou seus ombros e puxou-o para perto de si. Olhou para o velho que agora exibia nos lábios um sorriso venenoso.

- Veja Hiashi-sama! A escolha foi boa! Veja como ficam bem juntos e como a nossa _herdeira_ se preocupa com seu guardião, seu futuro marido!

- Já basta Hiroshi. – Hiashi falou com a voz inflexível. Por um momento Hinata achou que tudo acabaria e que o selo seria desativado e ela poderia levar o primo dali, mas Hiroshi não quis ouvir seu próprio líder. Sentiu sua mão receber gotas quentes e vermelhas quando Neji tossiu novamente. E sentiu lágrimas que ameaçavam pular de seus olhos, mas juntou todas as forças que ainda restavam em seu corpo para gritar sem deixar nenhuma das gotas escaparem de seus olhos que devagar perdiam cada pingo de emoção para dar lugar ao desespero de ver seu primo assim.

- Ouça o líder, homem! E se não o ouvir que os outros conselheiros aqui o ajudem a escutá-lo! – a ameaça na sua voz era um fracasso, mas tinha que tentar, abraçou Neji com mais força.

- Ouça a garota. – o líder da Bouke falou com a voz lenta e grave. Murmúrios de concordância se seguiram e Hinata escondeu bem a surpresa de saber que havia sido apoiada por alguns. Mas Hiashi se ergueu da cadeira e aquilo era ameaça suficiente para Hinata. Mas não para Hiroshi.

E quando Neji começou a ter a primeira convulsão devido a ativação do selo, Hiroshi gargalhou, mas a risada parou abruptamente e pálido como um fantasma ele tombou para o lado. No seu lugar a pequena figura de Hayda esteve visível em sua postura de luta Hyuuga até ela endireitar o corpo e se curvar diante de Hiashi;

- Sinto muito, Senhor. Aceitarei meu castigo por ter quebrado as regras machucando um membro da Souke.

* * *

A sala havia caído em silencio completo exceto pela respiração pesada de Neji. Hinata estava assombrada. Sempre soubera que a tia era forte, quase como o pai, mas era pacífica a ponto de não querer lutar como fora instigada a vida inteira. _Ela está pedindo desculpas?_ Eram as dúvidas de todos na sala, mas Hinata sabia que era o que tinha que ser feito. As desculpas por machucar um Souke, por quebrar as regras, por ser mais forte que o sangue da casa principal. Ela era incrivelmente inteligente.

As mãos de Hinata agora estavam manchadas pelo sangue que Neji cuspiu, mas tudo que importava agora era tirá-lo dali antes que outro conselheiro ativasse seu selo. Ela tinha medo. Por que não ia conseguir protege-lo como ele havia feito nos últimos anos. Controlou as emoções e viu que Hayda a olhava de soslaio, estava séria como a própria sobrinha, mas havia algo mais. Havia orgulho, talvez? Orgulho de defender Neji. Sim. Hinata também tinha por tentar.

E pela primeira vez Hiashi hesitou em uma decisão. Como ele poderia puni-la? Hayda era sua irmã. E então ele viu. Hinata e Hayda lado a lado. Elas eram muito diferentes fisicamente, mas os olhos... Não eram semelhantes apenas na cor. Um dos conselheiros levantou-se e falou:

- Deve ser punida! E a menina também por desafiar um conselheiro mais velho e merecedor de respeito! – Hinata sentiu então que Neji recuperava parte de seus sentidos e poderia apoiar-se sozinho por alguns instantes, sendo assim ergueu-se para ficar frente a frente com mais aquele que iria para sua mente como um inimigo.

Ela se concentrou, pois sabia o que ia fazer e sua ação poderia acarretar consequências tão graves quanto as de Hayda, mas ela não poderia parar. Neji não pararia e ela devia a ele o que ele não podia fazer.

- Se serei punida haverá mal também em desafia-lo? Pois não há motivo para punições, senhor. – Sua voz era baixa, o que obrigou o conselheiro a se curvar para ouvi-la, pois não tinha ouvidos tão bons. – Neji e eu devíamos ser consultados perante uma decisão dessa magnitude – disse sem poder se conter – São nossas vidas em jogo.

- Nossas vidas. – Ouviu um eco de suas palavras atrás de si proferidas por uma voz rouca e cansada, se virando viu com surpresa que Neji estava de pé com um filete de sangue escorrendo de sua boca. Sentiu-se tentada a ir até ele e amparar seu corpo que estava levemente curvado, mas que ainda o fazia um dos homens mais altos na sala, mas conteve-se. Ele odiaria ser amparado e parecer fraco. Voltou-se para o pai de cabeça baixa desta vez a adrenalina estava abandonando seu corpo.

- S-se me permitir, assumo as consequências por Hayda-san. Ela estava apenas protegendo a mim e a N-neji- nii...- respirou fundo- a Neji-kun. – Ela nunca fora autorizada a chamar Neji de Nii-san na frente do conselho.

Sentiu que o pai a avaliava dos pés a cabeça e desejou que ele tomasse a decisão certa e logo; Neji não aguentaria muito mais de pé.

- Está me pedindo algo plausível, Hinata. Eu aceito sua sugestão.

Houve um pequeno arquejo atrás de si e Hayda começou a protestar, mas o marido a puxou para trás e ela se calou. Olhando para os pés notou que a barra das mangas e do quimono em si estavam manchadas. Então Hinata pode sentir como fora tolice se vestir de verde naquele dia. Agora sua esperança estava manchada de sangue.

* * *

**And**: Obrigada! Tomara que você continue gostando!

**Yuuki Yuuna**: Obrigada! Continue me dizendo o que acha!

**Otowa Nekozawa**: Sempre um pouco mais feliz depois de ler seus reviews! Obrigada!

O dia hoje foi meio tenso, mas mais uma vez era necessário. Gostei particularmente de escrever este capítulo... Mas não acho que a história vai continuar assim _tão _tensa. Espero que estejam gostando e que me digam caso precise melhorar em algum ponto, Obrigada por me acompanharem e até logo!


	7. Exaustos

O resto da manhã passou como um borrão.

Ela havia esperado todos saírem da sala, e observado o pai ordenar aos empregados que levassem Hiroshi até a enfermaria, sugeriu que Neji fosse para lá também, porém Neji estava em um estado precário e apenas olhou para Hiashi com todo ódio que pode reunir e Hinata interveio dizendo que ela mesma providenciaria isso, se o pai permitisse é claro. Ele a olhou de um jeito estranho como nunca tinha olhado antes e saiu da sala sem nenhuma outra palavra. Por um momento achou que Neji sairia dali com a mesma expressão altiva que sempre saia depois das reuniões do conselho, mas naquele dia ele despencou quase que lentamente em direção ao chão. Ela havia corrido para ele e o amparado da melhor forma possível, o colocando sentado na cadeira que antes era ocupada por Hiroshi e ajoelhou-se em sua frente pensando no que podia fazer. Limpou o sangue que escorria de sua boca e narinas com a manga de quimono que já estava manchada de qualquer modo e apertou a ponte do nariz pensando no que fazer. Estava arrasada e queria se encolher em um canto e dormir. Talvez pra sempre. Mas recordou-se mais uma vez que não estava sozinha nesse mundo e que tinha que ser forte para algumas pessoas. Acrescentou o nome de Neji na lista. Notou como ela gostava de zelar por ele. Era tão natural como respirar, como era zelar pela irmã ou qualquer outra pessoa que gostasse. Ergueu a cabeça para poder olhar para ele. Nenhum dos dois tivera escolha perante o pai, para decidir se aceitaria ou não se casarem um com o outro. Não tiveram nem mesmo tempo de processar a ideia, mas agora não era o momento para deixar o cérebro descansar. Observou Neji abrir os olhos devagar, ela nunca havia visto o selo ser ativado nele. Achava que ele era do tipo invencível e que nada o atingiria, mas vê-lo naquele estado foi chocante, aterrorizante e só o que pode fazer foi tentar impedir aquilo de continuar, pois não era natural vê-lo naquele estado.

Ele a olhou confuso e piscou algumas vezes, a herdeira imaginou o que estaria ocorrendo no seu cérebro agora; colocou a própria mente para trabalhar e pensar no que poderia o ajudar agora, por que por mais que ela quisesse o tirar dali ela nunca conseguiria fazê-lo sozinha, então sorriu. Não tão difícil, afinal passara a vida inteira treinando.

* * *

Quando Hinata tinha quatro anos, sua mãe e ela costumavam passear pelo composto e algumas vezes pela vila. Enquanto ela e a mãe andavam pela propriedade Hinata via a mãe cuidar das flores, colher uma fruta aqui, outra ali e dividir com ela, pegar um bebê no colo – o que deixava Hinata enciumada- mas geralmente mantinha um sorriso no rosto. Principalmente quando Hiashi encontrava-se fora.

Sempre que elas encontravam alguém a mãe da menina sorria. Não dizia nada em particular, mas o sorriso dela assombrava as pessoas. A pequena nunca prestou atenção nisso, pelo menos não enquanto sua mãe estava viva. Depois da morte da mãe, Hinata não se escondeu como alguns imaginaram que ela faria. Por mais que lhe doesse a cada flor que via, a cada sopro mais gelado de vento que lhe lembrava da mãe, das histórias que contava e do modo que enxergava a vida, ela não queria chorar mais, queria sorrir como a mãe sempre fazia e foi isso que fez. Notava os mesmos olhares assombrados quando ela sorria para alguém, pois o sorriso não era típico dos Hyuuga e por que seu sorriso era tão verdadeiro que ninguém conseguia resistir o impulso de retribuir.

Achou que isso era uma característica que só os Hyuuga possuíam, mas assim que começou a frequentar a vila com mais assiduidade percebeu como as pessoas se derretiam perante um sorriso de verdade. Mas com o passar do tempo o sorriso de Hinata foi ficando mais bonito e ela se tornando uma mulher tão linda como qualquer uma que tentasse se equiparar. Tinha graça própria.

Hinata descobriu que não precisava de grandes armas para conseguir o que queria.

* * *

Havia levado Neji até seu próprio quarto na mansão. Fora difícil fazê-lo cumprir uma curta distância, ela nem quis imaginar o que seria tentar leva-lo até o quarto do primo.

Ele havia tombado na cama meio cambaleante e seus olhos pendiam querendo se fechar. Ela não podia culpa-lo. Havia estudado o selo e todos os malefícios que o acompanhavam, e sabia exatamente o que estava havendo no cérebro de Neji naquele momento; Seu sistema nervoso estava entrando em colapso.

Ela soltou os cabelos de ambos, o dele e o seu próprio, pois já começava a ficar com dor de cabeça por conta da força que fora aplicada para manter os fios no lugar, Foi até o banheiro privado de seu quarto e molhou um pequeno pano colocando sobre a testa quente dele. Estaria começando nele uma febre? Começou a se preocupar e buscou uma coberta. Não era frio, mas ele tremia. Cobriu-o com cuidado e retirou o pano que agora estava quase tão quente como ele. Reuniu chakra na palma das mãos e as colocou sobre a testa de Neji. Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo mantendo o nível de chakra equilibrado, talvez aquilo o fizesse sentir um pouco melhor. Retirou as mãos e ativou o Byakugan.

Seu sistema de chakra estava muito melhor do que ela espera já que o selo deveria rompê-lo quase que por completo durante um ou dois dias, mas o de Neji estava apenas abalado. Sorriu um pouco, era Neji, afinal.

Lembrou-se de Hanabi poucos minutos depois, mas não queira sair do quarto e deixar Neji sozinho. Agora ele dormia tranquilo e ela não resistiu ao impulso de acariciar seu rosto, ele lhe lembrava um pouco Hikari quando dormia. Hikari chamava pela mãe e Neji também. Isso entristeceu Hinata, tanto ver Hikari, quanto ver Neji, chamando por alguém que não viria. Que nunca mais voltaria.

Tirou uma mecha do cabelo dele que caia sobre a testa. Ela havia tirado seu protetor de testa o que deixava o selo a mostra. Estava em um tom verde muito escuro e mostrava a intensidade que havia sido empregada ali. Não podia acreditar que o pai havia deixado Hiroshi chegar até aquele ponto. Neji estava um pouco melhor agora, mas se ela não houvesse feito os procedimentos necessários poderia ter tido inclusive uma hemorragia cerebral. Agradeceu mentalmente por ter passado tantas horas estudando sobre o selo da família secundária.

Passados alguns minutos onde ela aplicou chakra regularmente onde era necessário ela foi até o banheiro e lavou as mãos para tirar o sangue, já seco das mãos. Trocou o quimono por uma roupa comum, calça e blusas pretas, não colocou o casaco, afinal Neji dormia, estava em casa e estava ficando tão abafado...

Não havia percebido, mas estava cantarolando baixinho como costuma fazer a noite quando estava no jardim ou cuidando das crianças no Hospital. Abriu as cortinas do quarto e uma brisa tímida vagou por entre seus cabelos e ela virou-se para a cama a fim de medir a temperatura do primo novamente, porém se deparou com duas grandes pérolas a observando. Soltou uma pequena exclamação e colocou as mãos no peito. Não esperava que ele acordasse tão rápido, mas mesmo se recuperando rápido, a moça pode notar que os olhos dele estavam um pouco vermelhos e o rosto pálido. Sentou-se na beirada da cama e colocou a mão na testa de Neji. Continuava tão quente como antes. Notou que os olhos dele também estavam um pouco desfocados e pensou que por mais que tivesse chakra, força, e fosse um gênio, a mente dele devia estar completamente confusa.

- Neji Nii-san – começou devagar – Tem sede?

Ele anuiu quase imperceptivelmente e ela esticou o corpo para pegar um pouco d'água e levou o copo inclinando-o com cuidado em direção a boca do primo. Assim que ela afastou o copo ele teve a brilhante ideia de tentar se sentar; Hinata o empurrou para baixo novamente e manteve as mãos nos ombros dele, sabendo que caso as retirasse ele tentaria se levantar. Trocaram um olhar de desafio, mas claramente Neji estava em desvantagem e enquanto ele suspirava em derrota e Hinata dava um pequeno sorriso Hanabi entrou no quarto com os olhinhos assustados.

Hinata arrumou-se melhor na cama e estendeu a mão para a irmã se aproximar. Hanabi a olhou com desconfiança e em seguida olhou para a situação que se encontrava o gênio da família voltou a olhar a irmã pedindo uma explicação.

Hinata sabia que a irmã menor não iria aceitar esperar até depois; com um suspiro resignado olhou para Neji e viu que seus olhos já estavam pendendo novamente. Puxou Hanabi pela mão e parou no corredor em frente ao quarto da irmã.

- Hanabi. – usou um tom maternal, mas ao mesmo tempo forte- a reunião saiu do controle e ativaram o selo de Neji. Não quero que ache que vão me tirar de você por que eu estarei para sempre ao seu lado, entendeu?

-Você sabia que iam ativar o selo de Neji Nii-san, não sabia? Por isso me tirou da sala.

- Talvez soubesse, mas isso não vem ao caso, meu bem. – suspirou novamente. Quando ela ia imaginar que teria que explicar a Hanabi sobre isso? – Hana...

- Você não sabe se vão ou não te tirar de mim! Você vai morar com Nii-san e vai esquecer-se de mim! Talvez tenha filhos para me substituir! – Hinata não teve tempo de responder, pois no momento que abriu a boca a porta do quarto da irmã bateu. Quando ela havia se tornado tão prepotente?

Como se não fosse problema suficiente lidar com a irmã tendo uma crise de ciúmes por crianças que não existiriam viu uma mão no batente da porta e Neji apoiou-se ali para recuperar o folego.

-O que você acha que está fazendo?!

- Indo para o meu quarto. – sua voz era rouca e cansada, mas Hinata se impressionou por ele ser capaz de andar e falar tão ''bem'' – você deve descansar também.

Por um momento ela podia jurar que Neji havia virado uma criança e teve certeza que se algum dia ele já tivesse sido uma criança de verdade seria Hikari, porque tão teimosos? Mas Neji já fora uma criança, ela se lembrava com perfeição.

- Sem chance, Neji – não usou nenhum sufixo para dar a intenção de ordem. Era assim que ela falava com as crianças quando elas faziam algo errado e ela tivesse que repreende-las. – Venha, você vai voltar para a cama agora mesmo! – Aproximou-se dele e encaixou os ombros em baixo do braço meio erguido do primo tentando conduzi-lo para dentro do quarto, estava realmente ficando preocupada ao ouvir a voz dele muito mais fria que antes:

- Isso foi uma ordem, Hinata-sama?

Ela não podia acreditar que havia ouvido aquilo. Não, ele não disse isso. Uma estanha sensação se apoderou dela e Hinata apertou os dentes para conter qualquer tipo de emoção que ameaça subir por sua garganta. E ela realmente achou que devia ajuda-lo. Arrependeu-se por não ter deixado o pai levar Neji para a enfermaria. Afastou-se dele e pensou que bem faria, se ela o jogasse no corredor e observasse ele se arrastar até outro lado do complexo para o quarto dele. Com um suspiro resignado desistiu da ideia. No fundo ele só estava amargurado. Tão orgulhoso como ela para fugir, então a saída seria se casar? Sem escolhas? Segundas chances? Não, não, balançou a cabeça com um pouco de força. Ainda não podia se fechar em pesar. Hinata não o prenderia ali se ele não quisesse ficar. Por que ele tinha que ser tão... Ela estava fazendo o mesmo sacrifício que ele e não estava o tratando mal. Voltou a se colocar sobre o braço dele e abraçou sua cintura com um braço, voltando para dentro do quarto, ele não demonstrou nenhuma emoção, talvez fosse por que estava ficando pálido e se Hinata não o estivesse apoiando ele com certeza teria caído. Tentou senta-lo na cama com cuidado, mas ele se desequilibrou e caiu a levando junto.

A parte ruim de ser esmagada por um homem com o dobro do seu tamanho e quase o triplo do seu peso é que você não consegue sair. A parte boa é que ainda conseguia respirar.

Tentou virá-lo para que pudesse sair, mas ele era pesado. Respirou fundo e juntou chakra nas mãos para empurra-lo, foi aí que ouviu vozes no corredor. Eram empregadas.

- Hiashi-sama quer que Neji-san e Hinata-sama se casem! Hinata é tão doce, como vai sobreviver casada com Neji-san? Lembra quando ele tentou mata-la no exame chunnin?

- Mas ele é sempre gentil com ela, Matsuri-chan. O relacionamento dos dois mudou mundo desde aquele tempo. Quero dizer, Hinata é inteligente também. Embora eu ache que ambos jamais trairiam um ao outro, caso viessem a se casar... Ele não tem que se amar. Apenas gerar um filho para que seja o herdeiro dela. Depois disso, bem...

- Acha mesmo que eles teriam algum tipo de amante? Neji é tão orgulhoso...

- Mas é homem!

- Hinata não trairia...

- Creio que não. Hinata sempre foi parecida com a mãe e se Neji continuar assim, ficará igual a Hiashi-sama. O presente repete o passado. Parece até ironia. Tomara que Hinata não termine como a mãe, é só isso que eu peço!

Ouviu as duas afastarem-se e não conseguiu se mover. Não por que Neji era pesado e estava sobre ela, mas sim por que estava atônita. Não devia chorar. Mas era tudo que queria. Só o que seu corpo e sua alma pediam. _Chore_. Se a mãe estivesse ali, seria consolada por ela. Talvez nem tivesse que se casar, mas ela não estava. Ela havia morrido e Hinata sabia que _ela se deixou morrer_. Um soluço escapou de seus lábios, mas não havia lágrimas. Nenhuma. Era como se algo estivesse crescendo em seu peito, comprimindo os órgãos e causando uma dor que lhe queimava. Estava perdendo o controle. Sua respiração saiu abafada pelo ombro de Neji e as mãos da garota tremiam. Pensou em Hanabi e como ela se sentira impotente ao não poder protegê-la de todos os perigos que poderiam cerca-la. Lembrou-se do pai e de seus olhos cheios de ódio. Outro soluço rompeu seus lábios e Neji se moveu libertando o braço esquerdo de Hinata, mas ela ainda não podia se mover. Fechou os olhos. Talvez fosse a noite em claro ou a exaustão mental que lhe acometia desde as quatro da manhã, mas sendo uma coisa ou outra ela dormiu. Não notando sua proximidade com Neji, assim como ele não notou quando em meio ao sono abraçou a prima com firmeza.

* * *

**Otowa Nekozawa**: Eles vão dar algumas lições na família Hyuuga, vai por mim; Obrigada por acompanhar!

**Catherine3**: Puxa, obrigada mesmo! É muito importante ler isso!

**Appletree**: Hayda aparecerá, sim; Eu a adoro também e ela vai ser importante para a história. Obrigada pelos elogios!

Mais um capítulo. Foi complicado escrever este, pois queria dar uma boa reação aos dois. Hanabi está começando a mostrar suas garrinhas. Mandem opiniões. ^^


	8. Não Há Mais Volta

Muitas vezes Neji havia se surpreendido observando Hinata.

Não por que quisesse ou ao menos notasse; era quase um hábito. Observava quando cuidava das flores; Quando passeava com uma criança da Bouke no colo e secava suas lágrimas até que delas brotasse um sorriso. Hinata seria uma boa mãe, no final de tudo.

Quando via Hinata cozinhar, não por que quisesse, mas o cheiro era muito bom para ser ignorado, quando a observava dançar com Hanabi pelos jardins até que a menina deixasse de lado o que quer que a chateasse e cantasse com Hinata alguma canção boba e infantil... Essa era uma das partes favoritas de Neji. Quando Hinata cantava. Não precisava ativar seu Byakugan para isso. Bastava ouvir. Ouvir a voz dos anjos.

Podia ser egoísta até. Podia ser mesquinho e imbecil. Não fora ele que ameaçara tirar a vida daquele ser tão... Indescritível? Por que Hinata não podia ser classificada tão facilmente. Ela era especial.

* * *

Kiba queria encontrar Shino e Hinata para se divertir um pouco. Sentia falar dos amigos e havia um tempo que não conversavam sem estar no meio de missões que podia acabar com a vida deles.

Sentia falta de Shino que fazia perguntas a si mesmo, mas principalmente de Hinata. Hinata acalmava Kiba de uma forma inacreditável e era claramente visível que apenas o som de sua voz relaxava os músculos tensos tanto de seu pescoço quanto o de Naruto; Embora Naruto nunca tenha notado Hinata o afetava tanto quando afetava a si próprio. Não que isso o deixasse feliz.

Correu pela propriedade Hyuuga com Akamaru ao seu lado e tomando um impulso com o auxílio de chakra empoleirou-se sobre a janela de Hinata e olhou para o cão que deitou lá embaixo. O pobre cachorro não podia entrar na casa; Kiba nunca entendeu o por quê.

Cobriu os olhos com uma das mãos e fez a voz rouca cortar o silencio do quarto.

- Hina-chan? Você está decente? – este era o padrão comum utilizado por ele já que uma manhã ele entrou do quarto enquanto a amiga trajava uma curta camisola e resultou em um Kiba assustado e com Hinata desacordada em seus braços. Não que tenha sido _de todo _o ruim...

Não obteve resposta. Então das duas uma: Ou ela não estava no quarto, ou estava dormindo. Ver Hinata dormir era uma sensação engraçada e prazerosa. Ela murmurava algumas frases sem sentido e sua face ficava relaxada, chegava até a rir algumas vezes. Não que ele fosse um pervertido e a olhasse dormir com olhos maliciosos, não! Ele achava _puro._ Hinata o deixava assim... Leve.

Adentrou no quarto com cuidado e assim que se livrou das cortinas parou estarrecido com a cena que viu. Neji tinha Hinata em seus braços e ela envolvia a cintura do primo como se aquilo fosse completamente natural. Como poderia haver aquela liberdade entre eles que se odiavam tanto? Aquela seria uma cena rotineira? Imediatamente a mente do menino foi tomada por imagens de Neji entrando no quarto de Hinata durante a noite e abraçando-a; Hinata atravessando a mansão para encontrar Neji e ser consolada de um pesadelo... Coisas que ela deveria fazer com ele! Ele havia esperado pacientemente enquanto Hinata destinava a Naruto um carinho que não foi correspondido e vibrou quando percebeu que a paixão ia ficando mais fraca com o passar do tempo, porém queria dar um tempo a ela. Queria que ela se sentisse segura e nutriu seu amor por ela em silencio. E agora... Agora o coração da morena estaria tomado por outro? _Por Neji? _Deu as costas para os dois e pulou a janela.

* * *

Naruto tinha voltado de uma missão e estava louco para encontrar Sakura, comer um lamen, treinar um pouco ou talvez conversar um pouco com Sasuke. Sasuke havia voltado para a vila e enfrentara grandes dificuldades por parte de algumas pessoas dali. A falta de confiança e o medo de que Sasuke fosse o traidor que todos imaginavam deixou Sasuke com péssimo crédito, mas aos poucos as pessoas viam o verdadeiro potencial do garoto e notaram que o que ele realmente queria era ajudar a vila a crescer.

Então passou em frente a um bar pequeno e no balcão debruçado com um copo e algumas garrafas vazias a sua frente estava Kiba.

- Kiba-kun! O que aconteceu com você? – Perguntou alarmado; Kiba não costumava chorar e muito menos beber daquela forma.

- Na-Naruto _hic_ kun... Eu perdi _hic_ minha Hina... Hina... – Naruto se abaixou um pouco para ouvir o que o amigo dizia entre os soluços, mas estava realmente difícil já que ele foi baixando o tom de voz até o loiro perceber que o Inuzuka havia dormido no meio da frase.

Talvez ele houvesse sido dispensado por Hinata. Não. Hinata não dispensaria Kiba de uma forma rude para ele ficar assim. Ela nunca magoava ninguém... Botou o braço de Kiba sobre seu próprio ombro e arrastou-o até a porta do bar; Era mais pesado do que parecia. Avistou Sasuke saindo de uma loja de armas a alguns metros de onde se encontrava e tomando folego gritou:

- Temeeee!

Sasuke o olhou com uma expressão entediada e se aproximou devagar.

- O que quer Dobe?

-Ajuda, não consegue ver? – perguntou impaciente.

- O que aconteceu? – o moreno perguntou e se colocou ao lado de Kiba o apoiando também.

- Pelo que eu entendi Kiba não teve seus sentimentos correspondidos; Acho que se declarou para Hana-chan.

Sasuke ficou em silencio por alguns segundos enquanto carregavam o semi-inconsciente Kiba e Naruto se perguntou o porquê daquele silencio.

- Algum problema, Teme? – Sasuke não respondeu de imediato. Olhava para frente com aquela expressão de sempre deixando Naruto frustrado. Então respondeu simplesmente:

- Nada.

* * *

Certo. Respirou fundo, ou o mais fundo que podia sobre o abraço de Neji. Estava acordada a uns poucos minutos, mas não queria acordar o primo e ao mesmo tempo queria sair dali. Sentia suas bochechas queimando e suas mãos suando levemente. Respirou fundo novamente. Neji tinha o rosto um pouco acima do seu e ela ergueu o queixo para cima para poder observá-lo. Tentou imaginar como seria depois do casamento dos dois, isto é, se ele não matasse todos os conselheiros, o pai dela e decidisse não casar. Seriam assim seus dias? Acordar com esse abraço e poder observar Neji dormir não seria tão ruim. Mas não sabia como havia se abraçado, havia sido algo inconsciente, o que significa que durante o casamento os dois acabassem por dormir um na sala, e o outro no quarto. Isso a entristeceu, já que sempre sonhou em ter um casamento feliz, mas ao mesmo tempo duvidava muito que um dia ela e Neji pudessem ao menos se amar de verdade. Puxou o próprio braço para si, pois ele 'inconscientemente' havia ido parar no pescoço do noivo.

_Do seu noivo._

Do homem que todos esperavam que fosse o pai de filhos que ela não queria ter. Que todos esperavam ajuda-la a governar um clã. Não que ela não quisesse ter filhos. Queria, e muito.

Mas se seus filhos fossem condenados a ser como ela foi? Maltratada a vida toda por "não ser forte" o suficiente? Ela jamais condenaria uma criança a esse futuro. _Jamais._

Sentiu o peito apertando quando imaginou Neji com outra. Quando imaginou ele rindo enquanto deitava-se com uma amante... Mas por que deveria doer tanto? Era um casamento arranjado afinal. Mas um sentimento de possessão que nunca havia experimentado antes tomou conta de si e ela desejou ter o primo só para si. Como ela seria dele. Querendo ou não.

* * *

Neji não abriu os olhos de imediato. Sentiu Hinata entre seus braços e por alguns momentos notou como aquilo era agradável. Notou que sempre quisera tê-la em seus braços. Mas não naquelas circunstâncias. Não com um casamento arranjado. Sabia o quão doloroso aquilo seria para ela e para ele. Ouvira pequenas frases soltas em sua mente e captou muito pouco delas. Ouviu as empregadas e alguns soluços de Hinata, mas a cabeça girava. O corpo estava debilitado como nunca antes havia estado. Nunca haviam mantido o selo ativado por tanto tempo. Se não fosse pela prima e por Hayda...

Era humilhante. Tinha sido subjugado por um velho imbecil que mal podia levar sua pesada barriga por alguns metros. Era frustrante, pois sabia que consequências recairiam sobre Hinata, consequências das quais talvez ele não pudesse poupá-la. Abriu seus olhos devagar e observou Hinata dormir. Era lindo. Sua face era delicada e sua respiração atingia seu pescoço arrepiando a pele. Gostava daquilo. Poderia aguentar um casamento assim. Mas talvez ela não. Suspirou. Ninguém controlaria sua vida.

Quando acordou novamente Hinata já estava desperta. Sentiu-a tensa sobre seu abraço e notou que ela tinha as mãos sobre seu peito, e que estava nervosa. Sentia-se tão melhor quanto era possível em sua condição; Abriu os olhos pesados e se deparou com Hinata o observando; Não conseguiu distinguir quais os sentimentos estavam presentes em seu rosto.

Desejou ficar assim com ela e entender o que se passava por trás de sua mente. Por trás daquele doce sorriso gentil; O que ela queria dizer? O que ele queria entender? As bochechas da herdeira ganharam uma coloração mais forte que o comum e ele notou que ela não deveria estar confortável. Ficou surpreso ao sentir a mente e o corpo relutarem ao separar-se dela. Sentou-se na cama e respirou fundo para espantar a tontura que o pegara desprevenido.

Hinata sentiu-se entorpecida por um segundo e sentou- se na cama também ficando de costas para o primo. Sentia o rosto queimar e imaginou o quão patética estaria. Balançou a cabeça.

Neji ouvia atentamente enquanto Hinata atravessou o quarto e se colocou a frente dele deixando que ele sentisse um pouco do perfume que antes tinha tão perto de si.

- Neji – falou devagar; era uma boa hora para não usar mais sufixos. Ele não esperou que ela completasse, apenas ficou de pé e beijou o topo de sua cabeça. Ela fechou os olhos e quando os reabriu notou que as cortinas estavam balançando com o vento e Neji não estava mais lá.

Podia ter ficado lá por muito tempo, mas a porta abriu e a voz de Tsubaki quebrou os pensamentos ( ou a falta deles) em que a Hyuuga se envolvia:

- Menina, seu pai definiu a data de seu casamento – Hinata a olhou assustada – É melhor conversarmos.

_Não há mais volta_, pensou.

* * *

**Chibionigiri** : Sim, extremamente cegos e lentos! Mas eu posso vê-los muito próximos agora. Hahaha. Obrigada por acompanhar e pelos elogios!

**Guest :** Os Hyuuga são ótimos atores, como bem sabemos! Devo dizer que gostei de colocar as empregadas conversando daquela forma, como você disse mostra bem como o Clã Hyuuga é. Obriga por me mostrar sua opinião e continue acompanhando!

**Miya :** Obrigada ^^ Espero não decepcionar! E caramba quero ver essa animação toda até o final da fic, por que me deixou muito feliz!

**Catherine3: **A eu tenho uns bons planos para a Hanabi e ela vai ser ainda mais teimosa que você possa imaginar ( eu acho); Obrigada por acompanhar e por me deixar feliz mandando opiniões!

Demorei a postar, pois estava na semana de provas do Colégio, mas tenho pela frente três semanas de férias para escrever bastante! Obrigada por me acompanharem, e obrigada a quem favoritou ou seguiu a fanfic, todas as formas de mostrar que gostam da história me deixam compelida a continuar! Espero continuar recebendo opiniões e críticas e mesmo que este tenha sido curtinho outros mais longos virão! Obrigada e Ja ne!

*Teme e Dobe são algo como Idiota e Tolos, ou sinônimos disso.


	9. Ela Foi Feliz

Capítulo 9 – Ela foi Feliz

Ela estava novamente na cozinha. Eram quatro horas da tarde e Hinata começou a trabalhar em algo que mais parecia ser estoque de alimentos para o inverno; A garota suspirava com frequência, mas agora já conseguia ser ouvido do cômodo uma suava voz que cantava baixinho. Não demoraria muito para começasse a cantar de verdade, pois estava começando a sentir-se melhor, mais calma, já estava voltando a si.

O pai quisera conversar com ela sozinho desta vez para lhe passar as coordenadas, para lhe dizer como agir e por que caminho seguir; Deveria ser perfeito.

Os planos dele haviam sido parcialmente estragados por conta da reunião com o conselho que quase colocou tudo a perder, mas Hiashi-sama tinha um plano. _Hiashi-sama_. Combinava bem com ele, era o pensamento de Hinata desde os três anos de idade, porém quando tinha três anos achava que era um sinal de respeito, uma forma de mostrar como ele era importante para o Clã; Hoje ela via com clareza como aquilo se encaixa com perfeição, pois ele provocava medo, pernas bambas em quem quer que estivesse por perto e não apenas ela, como pensara durante anos.

Tsubaki sempre lhe contou histórias da mãe. Na maioria das vezes enquanto penteava os cabelos da morena que mesmo curtos a mulher sempre gostara de cuidar, Hinata amava o cuidado que Tsubaki demonstrava para ela. Certa vez a mulher contou que apenas a mãe de Hinata era capaz de acalmar o pai. Era a voz dela, dizia Tsubaki, a voz dela mudava a cabeça do pai, mas não apenas dele como da maioria dos homens que haviam cruzado com aquela mulher magnífica que fora a esposa de Hiashi (Tsubaki só usava o sufixo algumas raras vezes) e isso o deixava em um ciúme descabido. Mas o ciúme era só uma consequência do amor que ele sentia por ela.

Na época em que a bouke contou isso a Hinata, a menina achou lindo. Uma prova de que seus pais se amavam! Mas não demorou para que isso se perdesse; Hinata passou a questionar Tsubaki sobre os pais, sobre o Clã, sobre o sangue Hyuuga e isso foi amadurecendo a ideia de que a mãe nunca foi feliz verdadeiramente. _Não_, disse Tsubaki, _ela foi feliz quando você nasceu._

Hinata sempre se perguntou por que ela não citou Hanabi nesta frase.

* * *

Sakura havia chorado muito por conta da criança que havia morrido no dia anterior, mas estava novamente no Hospital, pois notou que não podia abandonar as outras crianças que queria viver, Naruto havia combinado de passar ali por volta das seis da tarde para conversar um pouco com ela, já que Hinata só chegaria ás sete horas e a Hyuuga prometera ficar de olho nas crianças de Sakura aquela noite, estava tão cansada.

Sentiu mãos cobrirem seus olhos e a respiração de Naruto em seu pescoço. Por que ele fazia isso? Estavam no corredor do Hospital (vazio, mas ainda um corredor de Hospital) e ela estava quase se jogando sobre ele. Virou-se e olhou bem nos olhos azuis. Como ela pudera ignora-los?

- Sakura-chan, senti saudades – disse o loiro dando um beijo no canto de sua boca.

Era agradável passar um tempo com Naruto. Conversaram um pouco, beijaram-se outro pouco e Naruto começou a contar como encontrara Kiba bêbado e chorando antes de vir encontra-la.

- Realmente acho que se declarou para Hina-chan – Sakura franziu as sobrancelhas ao ouvir "Hina-chan" – Mas me pergunto por que ela não dá uma chance a ele, sabe?

- Talvez Hinata não o veja como ele a vê. Você conhece Hinata-chan, Naruto; Sabe que ela não faria nada que pudesse magoar alguém.

- Mas acho que ela e Kiba-kun seriam um bom casal, no final de tudo – E sorriu daquele jeito que apenas Naruto podia encerrando a conversa.

* * *

Havia brincado e cuidado das crianças até as oito da noite e agora colocava-as uma por uma para dormir dando-lhes um beijo de boa noite e prometendo repetir as brincadeiras; estava cobrindo Hikari quando ele segurou seu pulso com a mão pequenininha e disse:

- Fica comigo. – os olhos eram grandes e estavam marejados, Hinata não pode recusar simplesmente. Deitou-se ao lado dele e o abraçou. Sentiu que ele ia adormecendo um pouco e ela admitiu, mesmo que só pra ela, que ela queria que Hikari fosse seu. Para sempre. Que a chamasse de mãe e corresse para a cama dela quando tivesse um pesadelo, que ela pudesse cuidar de pequenos ferimentos causados por brincadeiras bobas ou treinamentos; Queria poder o ver crescer e ter orgulho em acrescentar que ele era seu menino. _Seu Filho._ Seu raciocínio foi quebrado pela amiga:

- Hinata-chan? – Sakura perguntou se aproximando, o quarto estava escuro e a rosada não podia dizer se a colega estaria ou não dormindo. Acomodou Hikari nos braços e fez um gesto para que Sakura se aproximasse em silêncio, pois não queria que nenhuma das crianças acordasse; - Vim avisar que estou indo pra casa... Vai passar a noite aqui?

- Sim – sussurrou. Havia deixado um clone para trás e esperava que ninguém notasse a diferença e por mais arriscado que fosse ela tinha que fazer alguns sacrifícios por seus pequenos. Sakura ia se virar para sair, mas virou-se novamente para Hinata e se aproximou da cama.

- Hina... Kiba-kun se declarou para você?

A surpresa no rosto da herdeira não foi disfarçada deixando Sakura confusa.

- Não. P-por que Sakura-chan?

- Bom; Naruto e Sasuke o encontraram bêbado e chorando dizendo algo sobre ter perdido você; Ele estava inconsolável. Achei que se ele tivesse se declarado e você tivesse o dispensado... – Hinata sentiu a cabeça doer um pouco e imaginou o que aconteceria se Kiba descobrisse do casamento arranjado. Respirou fundo e tentou entender o que poderia ter feito Kiba ficar assim, já que chegara a conclusão de que não teria como ele descobrir de seu casamento... Ou teria?

- Naruto-kun disse mais alguma coisa? – tentou pedir em voz baixa – Talvez algo que Kiba tenha dito sobre m-mim?

- Pra mim nada. Só falou do estado em que ele estava. Hinata-chan está tão pálida! Algum problema? – _Todos_, queria responder, mas novamente respirou fundo e tentou colocar os pensamentos em ordem. Kiba poderia ter se magoado com ela de alguma forma... Algo que ela disse? Algo que ela fez? Ou algo que a viu fazer? Os olhos da morena se arregalaram e ela notou. Kiba entrara no seu quarto, como fazia a anos e não esperava encontrar a cena que vira; Com certeza não esperava! Raios, isso era um desastre! Kiba tinha uma boca tão grande quanto seu coração e não pensaria nas consequências caso falasse algo sem pensar! Oh droga, droga! – Hinata?

Hinata olhou a amiga assustada, quase se esquecera da presença da outra ali. Notou que balançava o pequeno corpo de Hikari com mais rapidez do que pretendia e abrandou o gesto, acomodando a cabeça do menino em seu ombro.

- Não, Sakura. – estava realmente nervosa agora. Imaginou se todos soubessem... E daí? Se soubessem agora ou depois, que diferença faria? Iriam se casar de qualquer forma.

- Hina-chan, você sabe que somos amigas, não é? Que podemos sempre contar uma com a outra? – Hinata então cogitou contar sobre o casamento. Cogitou mesmo, mas seria seguro? Sakura guardaria o segredo? Não queria que ninguém falasse dela... Mas não deveria guardar tudo aquilo para si.

Mil pensamentos atravessaram sua mente, mas um enganchou-se nela e chamou-lhe a atenção. Poderia precisar de ajuda. _Mas ajuda para quê?_, Quis se perguntar; Porém não era hora de ignorar suas preocupações.

- Sakura... Promete guardar um segredo?

* * *

Encostou a cabeça na parede do Hospital. Suspirou pelo que parecia ser a quarta ou quinta vez em quinze minutos. Eram quase cinco horas da manhã e ele havia notado o clone de Hinata no momento que o olhara, mas Hiashi não; O tio havia ido "a uma missão de extrema importância". Neji apostava que era uma mulher.

Optara por esperar Hinata ali e conversar com ela, agradecer por ter cuidado dele e... Ele não sabia ao certo o que falaria para a prima, mas sabia que ele devia perguntar ao menos como ela estava se sentindo. Suspirou novamente.

- Neji? – Ouvi uma voz sussurrada ao meu lado – Hinata está dormindo e eu não sei se devo acordá-la. Entenda – disse Ino – por mim eu a deixaria dormir até de manhã, mas você espera por ela não é?

- Eu vou até ela. – disse decisivo. A acordaria e a levaria para casa. Mas o gênio perdeu toda coragem ao olhá-la ali, dormindo serena com um bebê nos braços. Aproximou-se da cama em que a menina dormia meio sentada para acomodar a criança no colo que tinha uma das mãos gordinhas enroladas em uma mecha de cabelo dela; Lembrou-se de um dia ter pensado quão boa mãe Hinata seria. Imaginou por um segundo, _um segundo apenas_, se aquele bebê fosse seu, se Hinata e ele viessem a ter uma criança... Ele notou chocado que considerara aquela hipótese; Mas eles não teriam filhos. Eles não colocariam uma criança no mundo para sofrer como eles sofreram, nem ser considerado um gênio ou um fracasso, não importava qual rótulo ganhasse.

Puxou uma cadeira simples que estava encostada em uma das paredes e sentou-se de frente para Hinata com os cotovelos nos joelhos e estes apoiando sua cabeça. Não ele não teria coragem de acordá-la.

- Ino-san – chamou em voz baixa – Quem é o garoto?

* * *

**Chibionigiri: **Para o Kiba... Talvez. Muito obrigada por ler e comentar ^^

**Otowa Nekozawa: **Senti falta de seus reviews, hu? Garanto que o Kiba não vai morrer de cirrose nem nada do gênero hahaha; E o Sasuke... Bom, obrigadão por estar me acompanhando, mesmo! Sempre mandando opiniões e me animando! Obrigada!

**Saory2000: **Ahh que bom que você está gostando e despertar a sua curiosidade é meu objetivo! Espero atender as expectativas! Obrigada!

**Miiyah-chan: **Sim, todos amam a Hina-chan! E sim, por favor continue aqui :D


	10. Não Acreditava em Milagres

Sentia o vento que afastava seus cabelos do rosto e dos olhos que não se preocupavam em observar o caminho que seguia e sim o rosto da prima. Ela devia estar realmente esgotada. Perguntou-se quanto tempo aguentaria naquele ritmo; Treinos exaustivos durante o dia e durante a noite gastava seu chakra nas crianças que cuidava.

Ino havia contado para ele sobre o garoto. Hikari. Hinata parecia dedicar um carinho e atenção especial para o pequeno, ele estava se recuperando com dificuldades mesmo com os esforços da herdeira; Lhe contou também como Hinata o olhava e sempre corria uma ou duas vezes a mais no quarto dele para ver se estava tudo bem e embora cuidasse muito para não deixar as outras crianças muito enciumadas, feito que Hinata havia conquistado todas de uma forma admirável.

A loira havia lhe confidenciado também que Hinata não havia visto de chakra no menino.

Neji imaginou então se a prima havia notado a quão ligada estava se tornando do garoto. Pois querendo ou não, ele era um paciente e ela sua médica. Não mãe, mas uma estranha. Imaginou se Hinata gostaria de adotar a criança. Estreitou os braços em volta do corpo da prima e se impulsionou mais rapidamente por sobre as árvores, estariam no complexo dentro de dois minutos, no máximo.

O gênio sentiu um aperto esquisito no peito ao notar o quanto Hinata sofreria se realmente visse o menino com olhos de mãe. Não que Neji fosse pessimista, mas pedira que Ino lhe explicasse detalhadamente o quadro de Hikari e ela fez o melhor que pode, já que não acompanha o garoto; Neji estava sendo realista, Hikari precisaria muito mais do que os cuidados oferecidos pelo hospital para sobreviver, ele precisaria de um milagre. E Neji nunca acreditou em milagres.

Mesmo se o menino sobrevivesse Hinata nunca poderia tê-lo. Se ela fosse uma Bouke quem sabe, mas nunca o Clã Hyuuga permitiria que sua herdeira adotasse e criança uma criança que não tivesse o sangue e a linhagem do Byakugan mais puro possível.

Pulou de uma árvore para a janela do quarto de Hinata. Quase sorriu ao lembrar que havia saído pela mesma na última vez que estivera ali; Quase.

Apoiando-se com um joelho na cama colocou Hinata no centro da cama, puxou um travesseiro para baixo, para acomodá-la e parou de supetão o nariz dele a cerca de cinco centímetros do dela, quando sentiu uma presença se aproximando... Pelo telhado.

Por um momento, antes de preocupar-se pelo risco que estavam correndo (não que fosse grande, afinal ele estava ali), ficou bravo. Talvez enciumado, mas Hyuuga Neji jamais admitiria nem mesmo para si algo assim. Bravo por mais alguém entrar ou sair do quarto da prima pela janela. Quem aquele ser achava que era? Teve a resposta dois segundo depois quando conseguiu por intermédio do Byakugan observar que Kiba estava empoleirado na janela.

- Hyuuga – rosnou.

Endireitou-se e colocou-se de pé, mas continuou de costas para o menino cão; Não precisava virar-se para vê-lo. Kiba e ele nunca haviam brigado, porém nunca se entenderam. Neji nunca achou justo que o Inuzuka acuasse Hinata e insistisse que deviam estar sempre juntos se ela não queria; E agora ela seria sua esposa. Retraiu-se internamente com a ideia.

- Gostaria de saber se é um hábito entrar no quarto de Hinata-sama sem a permissão dela?

- Gostaria de saber por que você a carrega nos braços na primeira oportunidade, por que você atrapalha qualquer relacionamento que ela poderia vir a ter e por que dorme abraçado com ela. Por acaso isso faz parte do seu trabalho como protetor? – a ironia no tom de Kiba era palpável assim como a ira que emanava de Neji.

Kiba podia sentir o quanto irritava o suposto gênio Hyuuga. Fungou. Hinata era uma gênia, a verdadeira e sua genialidade provinha de sua delicadeza, candura e ao mesmo tempo em que tinha demostrado força e inteligência para resolver coisas de formas suaves e sem danos. Mas os danos seriam grandes, ao menos se dependesse de Kiba.

Neji usou todo o seu autocontrole para desativar seu Byakugan e virou-se lentamente para garoto que ainda estava empoleirado na janela. Podia ter rido da situação, afinal Kiba estaria insinuando que ele era apaixonado por Hinata? Mas o Hyuuga adoraria saber como Kiba soube que acabara adormecendo com Hinata; Ela teria contado...? Duvidava muito, pois a prima sempre foi extremamente reservada e tímida, não abordaria este fato com facilidade. Um estalo acendeu a ideia na mente do gênio.

Kiba tinha sim, o hábito de entrar no quarto de Hinata sem permissão.

- Eu aconselho que você mantenha sua boca fechada, Inuzuka. E observe muito bem suas palavras quando o assunto for Hinata-sama. – Tentou manter sua voz baixa, pois mesmo que a herdeira estivesse cansada poderia acordar a qualquer momento, e o que pensaria se visse o companheiro de equipe e o prim... E o noivo brigando. A ideia voltou a ferir seu orgulho.

Kiba tentou surpreender Neji pulando rapidamente sobre ele, mas nada surpreendia Neji.

- Rapazes! – Ou quase nada.

A voz de Hinata veio logo depois de um arquejo dado pela mesma quando viu a cena que a despertou completamente. Neji surpreendeu-se, sim, quando Kiba quase se estatelou no chão ao ouvir a voz melodiosa de Hinata. Neji também havia esboçado uma reação além de um pingo de surpresa que ninguém poderia apontar; o rapaz deu um passo para trás como que para obedecer a uma ordem.

Em alguns segundos Hinata já estava entre os dois olhando de um para o outro com as sobrancelhas franzidas. Será que não poderia ter um minuto de paz?

- Vocês poderiam, por favor, me explicar o que aconteceu para brigarem? – disse a menina um pouco cansada e um pouco irritada.

- Hina-chan, seu protetor é um baka! E diga para mim, ele está se aproveitando de você? – Kiba pegou a mão pequenina de Hinata entre as suas e Neji mal pode conter a repugnância;

Assustada Hinata arregalou os olhos para logo em seguida juntar as sobrancelhas ainda mais que antes, tentando tirar a mão da prisão que formaram as mãos do companheiro de equipe Hinata deu um passo para trás e falou:

- Isso é algo muito sério para você falar assim, ele jamais seria indelicado comigo!

Neji sentiu algo agradável no peito, era bom que ela confiasse nele.

- Indelicado? – Kiba jogou a cabeça para trás e riu alto – Ele tentou te matar, Hina!

Um sentimento frio se alastrou e acabou com todo o calor que a confiança de Hinata havia causado. Aquele bastardo imbecil, como se atreveu?

A herdeira sentiu as pernas ficarem bambas e as juntas derreterem como gelatina. Aquilo era algo que não devia ser lembrado! Como ele fora capaz de dizer algo tão horrível? Quando Kiba se tornara tão indelicado? Olhou para o primo que parecia ter levado um soco na boca do estomago. Céus, por que Kiba falara aquilo?!

- Saia Kiba.

- Sair? E te deixar com... Com _ele_?

Quis dar uma resposta petulante e dizer que antes com ele do que com o menino cão, mas se conteve. Não seria tão grossa.

- Por favor, Kiba-kun.

Os três viraram a cabeça em direção a porta quando a voz de Tsubaki foi ouvida por trás dela.

- Menina? Sua tia, Hayda e eu podemos entrar? Queremos conversar sobre seu casamento, conversaremos com Neji-san depois, sim? Hinata, vamos meu bem, vamos transformar isso em uma coisa boa, estamos cheias de ideias para seu vestido – riu.

A respiração da herdeira tornou-se superficial e ela olhou de relance para Neji que tinha os músculos do pescoço tensos. Ele disfarçava melhor que ela seu nervosismo, claro que sim. Poderia ter bufado quando a ideia lhe passou a mente, mas agora estava tão nervosa que não processou a quão perigosa era a expressão de Kiba;

- Hinata-sama – era voz de Hayda. Sempre calma e elegante –, trouxe alguns doces também, adoraria te mostrar e contar como foi _meu_ casamento. Eu casei com um primo também, sabia?

Kiba então soltou um som estrangulado de sua garganta e cambaleou para trás olhando de Neji para Hinata com uma expressão de repulsa impressa em suas feições. Hinata então respirou o mais fundo que podia e tentou restaurar a calma. Olhou nos olhos de Kiba e tentou lhe dizer tudo que não conseguiria com palavras.

- Por favor, Kiba-kun. – cogitou pedir que ele não falasse nada para ninguém, porém duvidou que ele lhe escutasse e mesmo se escutasse não atenderia a suplica. Ao seu lado Neji cruzou os braços em frente ao peito com um brilho nos olhos que não era amigável. Kiba podia sair por conta própria ou com ajuda. Esse era o recado. Sem dizer uma palavra, mas sem antes enviar um segundo olhar de nojo para os primos saiu pela mesma janela que havia entrado minutos antes com a intenção de se declarar definitivamente para a colega de time.

E ali ficaram, Hinata e Neji completamente estáticos. Bom, apenas Hinata, pois Neji já recuperado do choque caminhou a passos lentos até a porta e a abriu dando passagem para a tia e a Tsubaki, ambas entraram confusas e observaram Neji sair e encostar a porta com suavidade.

Hinata cobriu o rosto com as mãos apertando os olhos com força desejando que aquilo fosse apenas um pesadelo e que, por favor, acordasse logo. Mas não era e ela sabia disso muito bem. Afastou as mãos do rosto e deu o melhor sorriso que conseguiu olhando para as mulheres que amava como mães. Poderia ao menos tentar esconder sua dor por enquanto.

Tsubaki andou até Hinata e a pegou pela mão, não viu quando Hayda a conduziu até a pequena poltrona em frente à penteadeira e começou a trançar seus cabelos. Tsubaki continuou segurando suas mãos e sentiu que a mais velha passava delicadas camadas de esmalte por suas unhas. Aquilo era patético. Queria se enroscar e dormir e não... Arrumar-se. Mas deixou que as duas trabalhassem afinal as faria feliz.

Surpreendeu-se quando viu Tsubaki sorrir minimamente e olhar de soslaio para a tia que suspirou e com um sorriso nos lábios disse:

- Você sabia que eu conheci sua mãe Hinata?

* * *

Yo minna! Eu ando com um pouco de pena da Hinata, mas creio que ela é bastante forte pra sobreviver a isso. Mereço reviews hoje?

**FleuryMalfoy: **Leitora nova?! Cá está o capítulo! Consegui agradar suas expectativas?

**Otowa Nekozawa: **Sabe, seria eufemismo lhe dizer que são apenas fiapos, mas sobre a mãe da Hinata, ela me intriga também hahaha, e por mais irônico que possa parecer é uma personagem que eu realmente gosto de imaginar e mesmo morta ela vai ter um grande influencia na história. Já nosso querido Kiba estará nos ajudando a notar quais serão as reações do pessoal. Ou pelo menos de alguns deles. Continue mandando opiniões!

**Miiya-chan: **Neji poderia fazer muito pela Hinata se descobrisse como gosta dela, não é? Ou se deixasse de lado a arrogância... Mas se depender de mim terá muito e muito mais dessa história! Obrigada pelos elogios e pela empolgação! ^^

**Appletree****:** Sabe, eu tenho meus casais alternativos e KibaHina é um deles...mas utilizando suas sábias palavras eu torço por NejiHina hahaha. Hayda está aqui mais uma vez para "acordar" nossa pequena e adorável Hinata que vai perdendo toda sua paciência com a família. E confesso que também adoro a Hina-chan determinada: p


	11. Enfrente-o

Olhou-se no espelho se sentindo deslocada. Por mais bela que a figura a sua frente estivesse... Chamaria muita atenção. A herdeira passara anos de sua vida para esconder-se, sua timidez nunca dando espaço para mostrar mais pele que o necessário ou usar cores extravagantes como sugeria incansavelmente Hanabi. A irmã mais nova lhe dizia que não conseguiria namorados nunca, pois se escondia demais e agora ali estava ela, como um noivo a contragosto. Sorriu melancólica. Ao menos aquele arrumar-se todo ajudara Hinata a conhecer histórias e riu um pouco ao ouvir Hayda lhe contar das épocas adolescentes da mãe. A tia e a mãe haviam sido muito amigas, como o pai fora do irmão durante muitos anos, mas Tsubaki prometeu lhe contar outro dia sobre a relação do pai e do sogro.

Olhou-se mais atentamente, virando o corpo diante do espelho; usava uma trança que começava no topo da cabeça e lhe escorria até a parte inferior de suas costas. O quimono que usava era longo e azul. As mangas, a barra e a gola dele eram florais e a faixa que prendia sua cintura a demarcava mais do que gostaria a menina. A variação de cores da vestimenta encantou Hinata por ter do tom mais claro ao mais escuro sem deixar a peça pesada. Havia adorado, mas ainda sentia-se receosa. Havia esquecido por completo do aniversário de Sakura e se sentiu muito culpada quando Tsubaki a perguntou quando seria. Teve sorte já que as Boukes adoravam enche-la de enfeites. E conseguiu a muito custo uma maquiagem leve.

Muitos compareceriam ao aniversário da rosada e Hiashi acreditou ser uma ótima ocasião para mostrar como Neji e Hinata estariam aproximando-se um do outro. Eles estavam realmente passando dos limites. O casamento fora marcado, para o desespero de Hinata, dentro de duas semanas, já que de acordo com o patriarca Hyuuga era mais que suficiente para organizar-se um casamento neste tempo.

Quase sentira vontade de chorar, mas em vez disso sorriu. Um sorriso venenoso que não sabia possuir. E pelo modo como o pai a encarou, ele também não. Mas Hinata sentia medo de amargurar todos os sentimentos bons dentro de si em tão pouco tempo.

- Você não deve se culpar por sentir raiva, Hinata! Sua vida foi pontuada de dor e decepção, mas você pode muda-la; - Isso fora o que Tsubaki lhe dissera quando esboçou o medo de virar uma copia fiel do pai em frieza. Quis retrucar o dito de Tsubaki, pois como poderia mudar sua vida se ela já estava completamente traçada por pessoas que não se importaram em pedir lhe a opinião?

Já Hayda lhe contou com detalhes como fora a adaptação ao próprio casamento. Fora arranjado por Hiashi uma vez que o pai de ambos havia falecido e o irmão sentira-se responsável por ela. Na época Hiashi era noivo da mãe de Hinata e foi neste momento que as duas se aproximaram mais que antes, juntando forças para enfrentar os casamentos que ambas foram ensinadas a aceitar. Mas ela teve uma grande sorte, dissera, já que o marido era gentil e realmente apaixonou-se por ele e ele por ela. Hinata ficou intrigada e tentou por de lado a timidez:

- Mas... Hayda-san, se vocês se apaixonaram e são felizes, por que não tiveram filhos?

- Oh, Hinata-sama... – a tia suspirou e colocou uma mecha do cabelo que era tão parecido com o de Neji atrás da orelha – Eu e meu marido conversamos longamente sobre o assunto acredite, mas decidimos que a melhor saída era ficarmos apenas nós. Fora isso, nós tínhamos Neji; Ao menos por um tempo. Entende?

- Na verdade não... Um dos meus maiores desejos sempre foi ter filhos – confessou em voz baixa. – Mas eu fui crescendo, e abafei isso ao ver como é a vida neste clã; sempre achei que caso eu tivesse nascido no segundo ramo da família... B-bem – torceu os dedos no colo enquanto a tia terminava a trança – Sempre acreditei que seria mais fácil crescer sem ter as responsabilidades de uma herdeira. Sem ter que a-agradar ninguém.

- Neji-san não concordaria. – Disse Tsubaki com uma voz carinhosa. – Você está realmente linda. Uma mulher Hyuuga.

O orgulho na voz da mais velha fez Hinata sorrir e abraçar pela cintura ouvindo Hayda dizer em voz baixa:

- Uma mulher Hyuuga tão linda e forte como sua mãe foi Hinata.

* * *

Aguardou-a nos degraus que se abriam para o jardim tão cuidadosamente cultivado pela prima. Observou as flores verdes que certa vez quase tocara e fora advertido por Hinata de seus perigos. Naquele momento não imaginaria, nem em seu momento mais criativo que teria de se casar com ela. Maldito seja Hiashi e todos daquele Clã miserável.

O traje que usava, segundo Tsubaki era apropriado para um aniversário do porte que Sakura organizou. Não que ele gostasse das roupas formais, mas era a formalidade exigida; Levaria Hinata até lá como um cavalheiro e "faça o que você faz sempre", havia dito a anciã. Respirou fundo e tentou entender como sua vida mudara tanto. Sua perspectiva de vida nunca incluíra um casamento. Muito menos um casamento com a herdeira, o que o levaria, mais uma vez sem opção de escolha a ter filhos. Filhos que sofreriam como Hinata a vida toda. Sua mente vagou inconscientemente para Hikari. Antes da festa Hinata pediu para passar lá já que a preocupação estava a engolindo aos poucos pela piora do menino.

A porta principal da mansão rangeu ao ser aberta e de lá saíram Hayda e Tsubaki tentando dar últimos ajustes na roupa de Hinata, ou lhe indicando como deveria se portar para não desmanchar o cabelo. Virou-se lentamente para vê-las, mas a tia e Tsubaki escondiam completamente a prima.

- Eu acho que podemos nos atrasar... Devemos ir, mesmo! – a voz meio risonha de Hinata apareceu entre a voz das outras duas – Quero passar no Hospital ainda, lembram-se?

Com este comentário as duas mais velhas pareceram conter-se e Tsubaki disse:

- Escute Hinata, estaremos esperando por você.

- Ainda terminaremos nossa conversa, sim?- Hayda falou, atiçando a curiosidade de Neji.

- Obrigada. Mesmo. Vocês duas são meus apoios. E eu mesma cobrarei tudo depois! Quero ouvir todos os detalhes dessa história – riu – Podemos ir Neji-kun?

Não que Hinata alguma vez pudesse esperar a expressão que surgiu em meio segundo e desapareceu no mesmo tempo na face do primo. Era impagável. Talvez aquele tempo todo se arrumando tivesse valido a pena. Abaixou a cabeça para que ele não a visse corar.

Viu o braço dele estendido em sua direção e apoiou o próprio braço no dele. Despediu-se da tia e de Tsubaki com um aceno tímido.

Andaram calmos durante alguns minutos seguindo para o Hospital de Konoha, enquanto isso na mente de ambos os Hyuuga havia uma pequena batalha interior.

Na mente da herdeira a preocupação com Hikari superava a preocupação com seu futuro; Como um casamento arranjado, um pai autoritário e um marido imposto contra sua vontade haviam se tornado questões secundárias? Oh sim, quando Hikari surgiu em sua vida.

Ela o amava. Mais do que amava a si mesma. Queria ver um sorriso no seu rosto, queria ver ele a chamando de mãe. Sim, ele começara a chama-la de mãe há exatos dois dias atrás. Hinata não pode deixar de sorrir. Mas a dor foi tamanha. Sempre soube que nunca poderia leva-lo para casa, mas ela poderia sair de sua casa para ele? Não depois de aceitar casar-se com Neji. Olhou de relance para ele. Tão altivo e tão senhor de si. Gostaria de ser assim, mas a que preço? A perda total de seus sentimentos? Tentou adivinhar o que ele pensava, mas imaginou uma porção de coisas, todas erradas.

Neji pensava em sua vida. Lembrou-se do pai e como ele costumava dizer que a vida sempre se curva a nossas vontades e que basta querer para ela lhe servir obedientemente. Nunca perdoara o pai por mentir tão descaradamente. Chegara a acreditar até o dia que o levaram a uma sala mal iluminada e lhe mostraram o corpo do pai, sem vida e frio. Não houve palavras de consolo. Ninguém se preocupou com isso. Exceto Hinata.

Lembrou-se que aquela foi a primeira vez que a viu com ódio. Afinal a culpa era dela também. Apertou a mandíbula resignado. Como pudera ser tão imbecil?

Adentraram no saguão do Hospital e uma garota simpática saiu detrás do balcão para fazer Hinata girar sobre os calcanhares e a elogiar até a herdeira pedir licença para ver Hikari.

Ela não olhou para trás e ele pode ficar com uma sensação estranha; quase magoado de ela ter aparentemente esquecido de sua presença. Assustou-se quando uma lembrança que não sabia que tinha voltou vívida em sua mente;

* * *

Depois da morte do pai, Neji fora adotado por Hayda e o marido. Nunca haviam tido uma relação de verdadeiro afeto por conta da amargura que se instalara no menino e da muralha construída pelo mesmo para esconder seus sentimentos. Mesmo assim eles haviam lhe tratado tão bem quanto puderam e com um afeto e respeito que ele não merecia; Lembrou-se de uma vez em que cego pela fúria ficou até tarde perto de um lago que costuma visitar com o pai e não se preocupara em saber se a tia ou o marido questionariam sua falta. Nunca quis ser filho deles e jamais seria. Quando voltou para casa tremendo de frio pela noite que haviam muito tinha caído e para a decepção de Neji o espetáculo do pôr do sol não fora completo: a Lua não aparecera depois de o sol sumir no horizonte. O menino sentiu vontade de chorar, mas não o fez. Havia chorado de mais e durante muito tempo. O pai morrera há oito meses e ele ainda não haviam agido como o homem que o pai lhe ensinara a ser.

Podia recordar-se com clareza do rosto de Hayda pálido e de seus olhos assustados quando correu até ele e o abraçou, aninhando-o nos braços; Nunca a vira tão... Desesperada. Abalada. Viu os olhos do marido dela, aliviados, porém pode ver também ciúmes. Por um instante se perguntou por que, mas esqueceu daquilo rapidamente quando decidiu que ser o homem que o pai lhe ensinara podia esperar. Assim sendo entregou-se as lágrimas no colo da tia. Dois anos mais tarde, quando completou 7 anos, pediu para mudar-se para os pequenos apartamentos localizados na parte comercial do complexo Hyuuga. Almoçava e jantava com os outros em pequenas lanchonetes ou com os colegas da academia, porém o café da manhã sempre aparecia aos pés de sua cama ao nascer do sol. Havia sempre bolinhos de arroz. Hayda estava ensinando a priminha a cozinhar.

* * *

Acariciou a bochecha do menino e cantou um pouco, como ele tanto gostava. Ele resmungou enquanto dormia e ela sorriu. Por um segundo desejou sair dali e dizer a Neji que fosse e se divertisse no aniversário de Sakura, pois ela ficaria ali, abraçada com Hikari até a aurora. Ele já tinha melhorado um pouco, a febre havia passado embora as bochechas continuassem rosadas e sua pele brilhasse de suor. Fez com que chakra lhe passassem das mãos para a pele da criança até sentir que os músculos daquele corpinho pequeno relaxassem e o sono dele ficasse menos atribulado. As palavras da conversa com a tia ressoavam e voltavam a soar em seus ouvidos. Mães são egoístas, havia dito, e no caso de sua mãe não era diferente.

- Quando descobriu que estava grávida de você, correu até mim e gargalhou até sentir as bochechas rígidas e a barriga dolorida; Disse que se você fosse um garoto chamar-se-ia Hayato, pois acreditava que seria ágil e veloz como seu pai sempre fora. - A tia tinha uma expressão melancólica no rosto e um sorriso fraco - Fora uma dádiva. Um oásis, como ela costumava chamar. Desde o primeiro momento ela te amou Hinata; Seu pai foi pego completamente de surpresa. Lembro-me do dia em que sua mãe nos convidou para jantar e seu tio Hizashi compareceu também, sozinho, já que a esposa havia morrido meses antes e tinha um bebê que ficara com a ama de leite em casa. Em dado momento pediu que todos erguessem as taças ao próximo herdeiro Hyuuga que nasceria em dezembro ou janeiro, no mais tardar. Nunca vi meu irmão expressar tanta emoção. Ele a pegou nos braços e a girou no ar, menina! – riu – foi algo único de se ver em uma vida inteira. Seu pai e sua mãe ainda eram felizes naquela época...

- Ainda?

- Entenda Hinata. Seu pai e sua mãe esperavam criar um herdeiro para suceder seu pai na liderança, seu pai exigia de você o que uma criança de três anos não podia dar. Ela começou a brigar com ele, e pedir que, por favor, te tratasse como a criança que era. Ele alegou que você não era uma simples criança, mas a líder do Clã Hyuuga.

Hinata prendeu a respiração neste momento. Lembrou-se de tantas vezes que saíra do dojo com sangue nas mãos e com o pouco chakra que tinha completamente abalado. O pior era o olhar lançado pelo pai. Ele nunca fez questão de disfarçar o desgosto que ela era. Corria para os braços da mãe e ela lhe curava as feridas e fazia curativos enquanto lhe dizia que um dia ela iria mudar tudo aquilo. Um dia ela iria mostrar a Hiashi que a filha que ele queria não era a filha ideal, pois a filha ideal era Hinata. "Enfrente-o", ela costumava dizer "Você é mais forte que ele, sabia? Eu posso ver".

Certa vez depois de muito treino, a menina sentou-se no próprio chão duro do dojo e com o cansaço dominando seu pequeno corpo ela tombou ali, e sentiu que as lágrimas ameaçavam abrir caminho e ela não podia deixar seu pai vê-la chorar! Mas era tão difícil impedi-las... E nesse momento ela viu a mãe entrar e se por na sua frente, impedindo o pai de se aproximar. Ele tinha uma expressão de arrependimento na face? Oh não. Não Hiashi. Podia ter sido apenas ilusão de sua mente infantil. Ouviu os gritos da mãe, ouviu os murmúrios do pai se tornarem gritos com facilidade em sua voz grossa. O pai sempre tivera problemas com quem o confrontava. Naquele dia não foi diferente.

A mãe de Hinata cambaleou quando o marido a empurrou e tentando equilibrar-se com sua enorme barriga de oito meses que abrigava Hanabi. Foi assustador.

Hinata tentou erguer-se para ajudar a mãe, mas não conseguiu e voltou a cair no chão com um baque surdo. Ambos os pais viraram-se para ela que tinha os olhos semicerrados agora. A mãe havia a abraçado e apesar de sua barriga inchada, apertava a filha contra o próprio corpo. Não lembrava muita coisa depois disto. Havia chorado naquela noite.

Sentiu uma presença atrás de si e assustada virou-se para ver quem a estava observando. Com um suspiro e um sorriso de alívio percebeu que era Neji. Ele caminhou até o seu lado e olhou Hikari. Ele não sorriu, mas não precisava fazê-lo; Entrelaçaram os dedos e com um pequeno beijo na testa de Hikari Hinata e Neji seguiram lado a lado para a festa de Sakura, com a alma, com certeza, muito mais leve.

* * *

Céus. Este capítulo foi... No mínimo perturbador. Na verdade são dois capítulos, eu apenas os dividi ao meio, pois estava _muito_ comprido. Ainda a muita coisa a mudar no próximo capítulo e muito a pensar. Espero que tenham paciência.

**Saory2000:** Oh puxa! Não sabe como fico feliz em ler isso! Estou tentando deixar a história interessante para não ficar naquela mesmice do casamento e ponto. Talvez eu demore um pouquinho para postar o próximo; Como disse a história está ficando, digamos, complexa. Obrigada por acompanhar Saory!

**Bolo de Chocolate:** Não precisa mais esperar! Cá está sua leitura do dia. Obrigada Flor, espero que continue gostando!

**Chibionigiri:** Obrigada! Acho que entendo seu problema com o tempo :c Mas fora isso espero que esteja gostando e mesmo com a sua sumidas continue lendo, ouviu? Ah, antes que esqueça! O nosso amado Sasuke aparecerá em breve. _Muito breve_.

**Otowa Nekozawa: **Você imaginou certo! Mas sobre Hikari, ter esperança é sempre útil, afinal nunca se sabe quando a situação pode inverter. Para bem ou para mal. Caramba e essa conversa das duas está me dando trabalho, viu? Mas está valendo a pena. Vou liberar aos pouquinhos a conversa delas no próximo capítulo, como fiz neste, só que o próximo vai ter um pouco mais que este. Obrigada por deixar meu dia mais contente com reviews!

**Miiya-chan:** Eu também estou doida para escrever sobre eles casados, porém não quero atropelar a história, entende? Tadinho do Kiba! Como assim você não gosta dele? :O

**FleuryMalfoy: **Ai que bom! Ando meio preocupada se estou exagerando na história... Espero que esteja gostando e continue por aqui ^^


	12. Segurança

O barulho da festa, as pessoas se apertando para entrar e o grande salão era um conjunto inesperado para se encontrar os primos Hyuuga, porém o dever e o carinho pela amiga os levaram a ir até lá e ficar pelo menos até os parabéns que segundo Ino, sairia por volta da meia noite.

Observaram o grande casarão alugado para a festa da amiga. Era um restaurante que antigamente abrigara senhores, mas hoje era a moça mais radiante que Hinata podia imaginar que ocupava o lugar de honra. Não esqueceu nem por um momento da mão de Neji na sua, mas gostava assim, pareceu tão natural quanto podia imaginar. Era quente, lembrava-lhe de que ainda estava viva. Subiram os degraus devagar e antes de entra suspiraram em uníssono, Hinata soltou uma risadinha e Neji ergueu uma sobrancelha; O gênio abriu a porta para que Hinata pudesse entrar e ela se deparou diante de um salão comprido com uma comprida pista de madeira e ao redor desta as mesas redondas e apenas uma retangular, onde estaria Sakura e os pais, ao lado do pequeno palco. Era tudo muito bonito, pensou a herdeira. Embora talvez ela não tivesse escolhido a cor vermelha para a decoração... Procurou a rosada com os olhos e não a encontrou, sentiu uma pressão sobre sua mão e olhou para o primo o interrogando com os olhos; Ele fez um aceno discreto na direção oposta na qual ela procurava e a moça imediatamente o seguiu. Um grupo de pessoas de cabelo cor de palha atravessou o caminho dos dois e as mãos deles ameaçaram se separar e com surpresa Hinata tentou agarrar-se com mais firmeza na mão do primo, porém o grupo de pessoas não se desviou deles e as mãos se soltaram, e segundos depois sentiu ambas as mão de Neji em sua cintura, pressionando o tecido do kimono para que não se perdessem um do outro; Foi uma sensação estranha para ambos. Para a confusão que já se instalara em suas mentes, gostar de estarem perto um do outro foi mais estranho do que sentirem aversão. Isso era realmente perturbador.

Hinata deixou-se ser conduzida pelas mãos que lhe cercavam a cintura e lhe faziam bambear as pernas. Caminharam por alguns metros assim (o lugar era realmente enorme), quando chegaram a frente ao grupo de amigos que cumprimentava a aniversariante Hinata deu por si corada e nervosa. Ela não ficava assim há muito tempo.

Ele pode ver o rubor espalhando-se lentamente pelas bochechas da prima e sentiu uma sensação de orgulho, pois sabia que o motivo era ele. Conduziu-a até Sakura e observou que em volta da Haruno encontravam-se grande parte dos amigos de academia, incluindo Kiba. Controlou bem suas emoções para que não enviasse ao menino cão seu olhar de mais puro ódio. Não percebeu que tinha aumentado a pressão que as mãos faziam na cintura da prima, e só notou que o fazia quando uma mão pequenina e quente pousou sobre a sua mão direita. Estava pronto para se afastar, mas ela não deixou. Percebeu que ela estava nervosa.

Shino foi o primeiro a notar os dois recém-chegados, mas contentou-se em cumprimentá-los com aceno de cabeça discreto e voltar sua atenção para o que quer que Naruto lhe falava. Sasuke os notou em seguida, assim como Kiba, porém Kiba olhou fixamente para as mãos de Neji na cintura de Hinata e a forma que ela as segurava ali; Sasuke não desviou o olhar dos dois enquanto Hinata não o notou. A morena pareceu encolher-se, mas respirou fundo e sorriu alegre para Sakura que desfilava com um elegante kimono rosa e amarelo; Neji relutou um pouco, porém deixou Hinata livre cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

A herdeira abraçou Sakura e lhe sussurrou algumas palavras e de afeto ao ouvido; Sakura segurou as mãos da amiga e trocaram mais algumas palavras, enquanto Shikamaru, Shino e Sasuke não tiraram os olhos de Neji.

Após Hinata afastar-se de Sakura ele foi até a rosada e lhe deu um raro sorriso, mas não era um sorriso verdadeiro; Talvez ninguém pudesse notar afinal Neji era um ótimo ator embora não tivesse paciência para a atuação. Sentiu-se na obrigação de ser simpático, já que estava no aniversário da kunoichi, mesmo que obrigado.

Sakura os conduziu até uma mesa grande onde se sentaram e as conversas e risos recomeçaram. Hinata sentou ao seu lado e parecia constrangida, o rapaz não demorou a detectar o motivo do rubor que lhe subia as faces: Sasuke.

O Uchiha tinha os olhos negros postos na prima e não parecia ter a intenção de desviá-los, respirou fundo para controlar as expressões e olhou para o lado oposto, Naruto chamara Sakura para dançar e ela lhe deu o braço para irem juntos ao centro da pista de dança. Naruto podia ser desdenhoso e levar tudo na brincadeira, mas hoje tinha uma seriedade adulta em seu rosto, ele poderia estar, enfim, crescendo.

* * *

O constrangimento lhe deixava nervosa, o que fazia que se esquecesse de que estava ali com Neji, mas quando se lembrava do fato ficava nervosa também.

Espiou o primo com o canto dos olhos e ele lhe sorriu. Por um segundo ficou estática tentando entender que Neji havia deixando o estoicismo de lado e havia lhe sorrido. Devolveu o sorriso.

- Neji – começou a dizer, numa tentativa de iniciar uma conversa, porém falou baixo de mais o que o fez se inclinar na direção da herdeira para ouvi-la melhor.

- Sim, Hinata-sama?

- Pare de me chamar assim. – Falou antes que pudesse se conter. Abaixou os olhos para as mãos como se falasse com elas – Desculpe. Eu s-só não gosto que me chame assim.

Ele pareceu surpreso por um segundo e depois se arrumou melhor na cadeira a fim de olhá-la nos olhos.

- Se prefere assim, Hinata. – Sentiu uma leve estranheza ao ouvir seu nome seu o sufixo, mas preferia assim. Sorriu para ele dando a entender que estava melhor daquela forma.

Olhos queimaram suas costas ela não conseguiu controlar o rubor; Quis usar o Byakugan para descobrir quem era e ao invés disto lançou um olhar interrogador para o primo que entendeu imediatamente. O melhor de ter conhecido ele desde a infância e ter treinando várias vezes juntos era a ligação mental que possuíam. Ele olhou por cima do ombro dela e por sua expressão, não gostou do que viu. Ela imaginou se Sasuke continuava a lhe observar.

- Não deve se preocupar Hinata. Você está muito bonita esta noite, não deve se sentir incomodada.

Não controlou o rubor que novamente se espalhou pela face, o que a deixou envergonhada fazendo-a baixar o rosto. Neji estava lhe dizendo que estava bonita? Cética, imaginou que aquilo podia ser apenas uma ironia. Deixou os olhos seguirem Sakura e Naruto enquanto rodopiavam pelo salão com uma graça impressionante. Sorriu um pouco; Era bom ver que os dois finalmente estavam se entendendo tão bem. Eles pareciam se perder um no outro e ela desejou que um dia ela e Neji chegassem ao menos na cordialidade de ter um casamento ao menos leve e divertido. Mas sabia que era uma esperança tola e adolescente. Notou que doía menos a cada vez que pensava no assunto.

As pessoas começaram a formar uma roda em torno do casal que dançava para melhor observá-los e o primo se pôs de pé seguido por ela própria. Neji conseguiu se colocar a frente dos outros convidados, porém Hinata ficou para trás, com vergonha de simplesmente passar pelos outros de forma nada educada. Ficou na ponta dos pés e sentiu que alguém vinha na sua direção, mas não virou para olhar. Não precisou de esforço para perceber que quem se aproximava era Sasuke. Sentiu o estomago afundar. Nunca se sentira bem ao lado do último Uchiha.

O Uchiha ergueu a mão para chamar a atenção da moça, porém no último momento ela se afastou. Notou tarde de mais que Hyuuga Neji havia a puxado pela mão e a colocado a sua frente, como que para observar Naruto e Sakura. Sasuke se perguntou o que estaria acontecendo ali.

* * *

A dança era hipnotizante. Ao menos para Hinata.

A herdeira lembrou-se das festas de seus aniversários e dos aniversários das amigas. Naruto sempre dançou muito bem, mas Neji dançava melhor. Neji lembrava-lhe o pai, muito mais do que gostaria.

Quando Hinata completou quinze primaveras, Hiashi organizou uma festa para apresentar Hinata à "sociedade". A sociedade era composta por herdeiros de grandes Clãs e toda sorte de pretendentes e seus tutores. Hinata nunca desejou sumir tanto de um lugar como desejou sumir daquela festa. Fora nos jardins da mansão Hyuuga, e a Lua estava alta no céu. Era a única coisa que lhe dava calma. Observou e nomeou todas as estrelas que conhecia enquanto rapazes iam e vinham pedindo uma dança; Provavelmente decepcionavam-se com rapidez já que a herdeira não sabia como continuar um assunto ou mesmo começar um. Naquela noite Neji lhe estendeu a mão e dançou com ela o resto da festa, sem permitir que nenhum outro pretendente se aproximasse e eles não conversaram. Mas o silencio nunca pesou entre eles.

Sentiu-se aliviada por Neji tê-la puxado para perto dele e longe de Sasuke, embora imaginasse se seria tão óbvio que se sentia desconfortável perto do moreno. Esperava que não, uma vez que não queria magoar ninguém. Percebeu que alguns casais começaram a dançar, e que todos eram convidados por Sakura ou Naruto. Sorriu um pouco ao perceber que aquilo deveria ter sido ideia de Ino. Seu sorriso fraquejou quando o casal parou a frente dela e Naruto lhe estendeu a mão; Engoliu em seco e olhou da mão do loiro para os olhos assustadoramente azuis. Observou que Sakura puxava Neji para dançar também, estava claro que todos haviam notado que eles haviam vindo como um casal para a festa, mas até onde haviam entendido?

Notou que a intenção de Naruto era dançar com _ela_, e sorriu pra ele fazendo o melhor que podia pelo amigo que tanto queria bem. Ele tinha mãos firmes, e o sorriso nunca deixava seu rosto, mas depois de uma volta pelo salão todo sem terem trocado uma palavra Hinata o interrogou:

- Naruto-kun, há algo errado?

O loiro lhe olhou de soslaio e falou devagar, coisa que não era próprio dele.

- Escute Hina, você e o Neji têm estado bem próximos hoje, não é?

Abaixou a cabeça para ter tempo de pensar em uma resposta, porém... Era este o objetivo, não? Fazer com que todos vissem a aproximação dos dois e fazer com que a imagem dos dois unidos fosse aceitável aos olhos dos amigos.

-É natural, Naruto. – falou devagar. O que desejava, em tudo, era lhe contar como estava nervosa, acuada e ao mesmo tempo com raiva e tentando reprimir esta raiva estava ficando cada vez mais insensível. – Estamos dentro do mesmo Clã, lutando pelas mesmas coisas, compreende?

- Hai. – Naruto a girou uma vez e quando ela voltou em sua direção ele a abraçou e ficaram um momento assim, dançando devagarzinho. – Senti falta disso. Da sua calma; Eu gosto muito de você Hina. É minha irmãzinha, certo? – Ouviu a risada rouca e notou que ele estava realmente nervoso.

- Naruto, o que pretende fazer, hu? – perguntou afastando-se um pouco dele para voltarem a dançar. Ele pareceu surpreso, mas respondeu rapidamente.

- Vou pedir a Sakura em casamento. Hoje. Logo, logo na verdade.

Isso sim era uma boa notícia! Sorriu entusiasmada e girando voltou aos braços dele para mais uma volta no salão.

- Isso é incrível, Naruto! Quando pretende pedi-la em casamento?

- Depois dos parabéns... O que acha?

- Incrível! – sorriu novamente e observou que Sakura agora dançava com Sasuke e com um rápido olhar pelo salão encontrou o primo nos braços de Tenten, que estava abraçada ao pescoço do moreno com uma tenacidade desnecessária. Suspirando, voltou a atenção a Naruto que observava o rosto de Hinata com curiosidade. Sem que tivesse permissão sua mente a levou até a mãe.

Aquela que tanto amara e que tanto a fizera sofrer. Chorara muito nos braços da mãe, mas quando ela morreu seus olhos se recusaram a libertar uma única lágrima que fosse; Sua protetora não estaria mais ali para enxugá-las.

Hayda lhe disse que a mãe era uma ótima kunoichi e a menina riu e perguntou-se de onde então havia vindo sua inaptidão? Hayda lhe dissera para ela abrir os olhos e ver seu poder como realmente era, e não pelos olhos do pai. Disse-lhe que a mãe de Hinata adorava as flores. Adorava como o mais doce odor poderia matar um homem com o dobro de seu tamanho com apenas um descuido. Gostava de preparar poções e chás para os enfermos e sempre levava algumas ervas para o campo de batalha. Ela fora uma grande médica ninja.

- Lembre-se que sua mãe nunca quis ter um segundo filho. Ela queria apenas você e quando Hanabi nasceu ela entrou em desespero por ter condenado uma criança ao destino de carregar a maldição do selo. – A tia engoliu em seco – Ela tomava chás e soluções para evitar a gravidez, mas infelizmente para ela, elas perderam o efeito depois de algum tempo. Seu pai teve a reação mais inesperada que haveria de ter tido. Ele ficou satisfeito e mandou sua mãe ficar feliz, arrumar tudo para a chegada do segundo na sucessão de liderança do Clã. Essa foi a primeira vez que a ideia de suicídio passou pela mente de sua mãe.

- Hinata, oe, Hina?

- Oh, sinto muito Naruto, eu... Eu me distraí.

- Acho que devemos trocar de par! – Disse ele com a energia completamente renovada e o costumeiro sorriso que Hinata tanto apreciava. Sorriu e girou mais uma vez, caíndo nos braços estendidos de Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

Tenten era uma boa kunoichi. Boa companheira de missões também; Mas falava _tanto_.

Encontrou-se comparando Tenten à Hinata. Hinata falava pouco, tinha a voz doce e baixa e a conversa dos dois (embora sempre curta) fora sempre bem dividida, uma troca de informações. A companheira de equipe não parecia saber o significado disto.

A amante das armas lhe contou de como haviam se passado as últimas missões, os últimos namorados, a relação com a mãe havia melhorado e ela estava animada com a perspectiva de treinar uma equipe ninja. Perguntava a opinião dele ás vezes, mas não parecia interessada de verdade. Apenas... Continuava _falando_.

Olhou de soslaio pelo salão e viu Sakura dançando com Sasuke, Hinata continuava nos braços de Naruto, eles haviam se abraçado e por algum motivo desagradável, o gênio ficou aliviado quando a prima separou-se um pouco do loiro para voltarem a dançar. Sentiu que ela irradiava felicidade e se perguntou se tudo aquilo era por estar abraçada a Naruto.

Neji havia trocado de pares três vezes, afinal haviam se passado duas músicas depois de Sakura ter lhe chamado para dançar. Ao dançar metade de uma música com a rosada, Ino caiu em seus braços e como Tenten, não calou a boca exageradamente colorida em vermelho, o que mais uma vez o levou a pensar em como gostava da maquiagem leve que Hinata sempre preferiu, ou como vulgar parecia a loura.

Girando Ino quase que com alívio, recebeu uma Tenten animada e, desconfiava Neji, um pouco bêbada, que foi tão ruim quanto Ino. Hinata e Naruto, porém, continuaram a dançar juntos.

A música finalmente trocou e Neji estava pronto para voltar a sentar-se e ignorar os bons costumes, já dançara o suficiente por uma noite, certo?

Quando afastou-se o suficiente dos casais, olhou para trás para procurar Hinata e com surpresa a encontrou estática no braços de Uchiha Sasuke.

Não tinha nada contra o Uchiha, porém não tinha absolutamente nenhuma prova para confiar no portador do sharingan. Fez pequenas anotações mentais durante toda a noite, cada olhar, cada tentativa de aproximação que o moreno tentou fazer para chegar até Hinata fora frustrada intencionalmente por Neji.

O gênio não sabia dizer o por quê. Apenas percebeu o quão sem graça ficava a herdeira quando o último Uchiha estava por perto. Queria apenas protege-la, tal como era seu dever como guardião e agora como noivo. Pensou em ir até os dois, mas hesitou. Talvez ela quisesse estar lá. Afinal ela era suficientemente forte para fugir de uma dança.

Os dois começaram a dançar, ela vagarosamente, como se não soubesse o que fazer e ele com paciência e até divertimento ao vê-la assim. Apurou o chakra no ouvidos, cruzou os braços e apoiou-se a uma viga para concentrar-se apenas no casal. A prima estava realmente nervosa, notou com desgosto.

O barulho da festa era intenso, mas mesmo assim seria fácil ouvi-los se não tivesse sido interrompido.

- Hyuuga.

- Inuzuka. - A voz dos dois parecia um rosnado, ambas baixas, mas mesmo assim o suficientemente fortes para indicar a raiva contida. O que aquele cão fazia ali, falando com ele? A última coisa que Neji queria era encontrá-lo e acabar brigando com o outro. Não, o gênio não perderia o controle com tanta facilidade. Suspirou. – Vá demarcar seu território em outro lugar e me deixe em paz.

- Não esperava que você e Hinata estivessem falando sério. Mas pelo que notei estão bem... Firmes.

Apertou a mandíbula. Kiba realmente gostava de apanhar. Olhou de relance para Hinata que agora estava do outro lado do salão rodopiando nos braços de Sasuke; Não podia constrangê-la, brigando com alguém como Kiba. A ideia lhe pareceu estranha à mente, pois estariam brigando por ela. Um sorriso torto brotou de seus lábios, afinal, Hyuuga Neji não brigava por garota nenhuma.

- Já dividiram a novidade sobre a união da Hinata com _você?_ – Kiba falou enojado.

Neji limitou-se a rir e começou a caminhar na direção da prima, não queria que o Inuzuka causasse qualquer tipo de problema, ela poderia dizer que estava indisposta ou coisa parecida e os dois iriam seguros retornar até a Mansão. Mas Kiba não pareceu querer deixar a conversa de lado.

- Vai fugir de mim, Hyuuga? Belo marido Hinata vai arrumar, hu? Um covarde! – Gritou a última parte ferindo seriamente o orgulho do rapaz que virando para o garoto cão e o fuzilou, evitando ativar o Byakugan sem razão.

- Você realmente não pensa, não é Inuzuka? Realmente não notou que estragará o aniversário de Sakura-san se continuar a fazer este escândalo desnecessário?

O outro rosnou e ensaiou uma investida, porém a voz de Naruto alta e legre lhe tirou a concentração.

* * *

- Eu estou assustando você, Hinata-chan? – Sasuke riu.

Ele era pretencioso, convencido e abusado em demasia, mas Hinata não poderia simplesmente empurrá-lo para longe sem ofendê-lo de uma forma irreversível, já que o moreno era também orgulhoso ao extremo.

- Não Sasuke-san. – fez seu melhor para sorrir ao último Uchiha e acalmar-se, afinal seria apenas uma dança, certo? Sasuke merecia um voto de confiança, voltara para a vila, começara do zero e quem seria ela para simplesmente ignorar um colega de tantos anos? – Tem treinado muito ultimamente, imagino?

- Bem, não tanto como eu gostaria, sabe, Naruto não é exatamente o tipo perfeito para um treinamento.

- Oh, entendo. Treinei poucas vezes com Naruto-kun, mas sempre fomos compatíveis para isso.

- Podemos treinar um dia desses, se lhe aprouver. – Ele ficou sério e seus olhos brilharam estranhamente – Caso Neji não tentar atacar-me como está fazendo com Kiba.

Hinata lançou um olhar pelo salão e viu Kiba e Neji conversando a um canto, em um segundo lembrou-se dos dois em seu quarto e como Kiba pulara para atacar Neji; Não temera pelo primo naquele momento.

- Sasuke, pode me dar licença, por favor? – perguntou, tentando fugir das mãos do moreno.

- Não. – disse simplesmente a deixando por um segundo sem reação.

- Não? – repetiu como uma idiota – O que você realmente quer me dizer?

- Neji e você estão sendo vitimas de um casamento arranjado, não estão?

- Como você soube? Kiba lhe disse? – arrependeu-se por ter falado isso no momento em que as palavras deixaram sua boca, estaria apenas confirmando algo que ele poderia não saber.

- Eu também já fiz parte de um Clã controlador, Hinata.

Pensou naquilo por um segundo. O Clã Uchiha sempre lhe pareceu tão rígido quanto o Hyuuga, porém um pouco melhor e menos desigual. Sempre gostou de ler sobre ele. Um Clã com a liderança hereditária não era rara, mas Shino era um dos únicos que realmente entendiam sua posição como herdeira e como não tinha com quem conversar, conversava com os livros. Durante um curto período o pai desejou casá-la com Sasuke, mas a ideia morreu rapidamente quando ele fugiu da vila. Um traidor não é digno de entrar para o Clã.

- Naruto anda animado para casar, mas você não parece compartilhar da alegria dele. Devo dizer que Neji faria tudo por você, depois de quase ter te matado é como... Uma recompensa. Um modo de redimir-se.

Imaginou que em outros tempos uma faca em brasa não teria doído tanto quanto as palavras de Sasuke, mas aqueles tempos haviam passado. Sua mente riu, mas o rosto permaneceu impassível; Sasuke estava começando a lhe irritar, coisa muito difícil de acontecer.

Do extremo negro ao branco puro, os olhos dos dois não se desgrudaram até Sasuke lhe girar nos braços. Observou Sasuke com cuidado, lhe lembrava de Neji, embora o noivo fosse muito mais respeitoso e jamais teria sido tão rude.

- Apenas seja cavalheiro e me deixe ir, Sasuke-san.

- Pare de me chamar assim. – Isso soava como o que ela havia dito a Neji há pouquíssimos minutos e a deixou um pouco mais irritada;

- Então me solte. Por favor. – Ele sorriu.

- Sempre tão doce. Talvez Neji tenha a sorte que Naruto não soube aproveitar, hu?

Sem tempo para pensar em uma boa resposta, viu Sasuke beijar-lhe a mão e sair devagar do Salão. Respirou fundo ao ouvir a voz de Naruto ecoar no Salão. Invejou Sasuke por poder fugir dali. Procurou Neji com os olhos.

* * *

A voz da tia agora era mais calma, e sentia as mãos delicadas da mulher massageando seus cabelos, quase sentiu vontade de cochilar, mas a curiosidade era muito maior.

- Sua mãe sofreu um pouco em ambas as gestações; Não sei se já lhe contaram esta história, mas quanto mais forte for o sangue Hyuuga na criança, quanto melhor for a aptidão dela com o Byakugan, pior será a gravidez. – Hayda fez uma pausa. Respirou fundo. – Durante sua gravidez, todos acreditaram que sua mãe não iria suportar que ou perderia a criança, ou morreria o que deixou seu pai tão temeroso quanto possível, pois meses antes a esposa de seu tio, Hizashi, havia morrido no pato; A criança era muito forte assim como você era.

Nesse momento Hinata começou a questionar se Hayda lhe falava aquilo tudo apenas para lhe deixar mais feliz, pois parecia uma mentira tão grande.

- Mas você sobreviveu, e todos então exigiram de você muito cedo tudo que prometera quando era um bebezinho. Seu pai queria que você fosse mais forte que Neji, mas seu primo é um ano mais velho e Hizashi soube treinar Neji com carinho e paciência, coisa que Hiashi nunca conseguiu. Quando Hanabi nasceu, seu pai esperava que ela fosse fraca, como a primeira foi, costumava dizer já que a gravidez de sua mãe tinha sido mais fácil do que havia sido a sua. – riu quase que com desgosto – Mas sua mãe tinha um consolo. Ela sempre acreditou que Hanabi não estaria nas mãos de seu pai por muito tempo, pois tínhamos um plano.

* * *

**Otowa Nekozawa:** Hiashi tem muito a fazer e há muito a ser descoberto sobre o que ele já fez. Mas sobre Hikari eu tenho me apegado tanto a ele quanto Hinata, sou só eu?

**Chibionigiri: **Obrigada!

**Miiya-chan:** Meu cachorro para quieto, ele dorme o dia in-te-iro! Eu não sei se ele morreu ou só está dormindo mesmo, é meio preocupante, mas ele é educado e xixi é só fora de casa :D Mas não posso discordar, adoro gatos também haha; Desculpe a demora, mas houveram imprevistos e eu demorei a decidir o que postar neste capítulo, refiz ele algumas vezes :x Continue aqui !

Bom, tivemos poucas opiniões sobre o capítulo anterior, realmente espero não estar desapontando ninguém nem nada parecido. Obrigada a todos que leram e favoritaram e comentaram! Até a próxima e sinto muitíssimo pela demora!


	13. Tão Perto

O silêncio foi cortado pelo grito feminino e estridente dado pela garota que pulou em seguida nos braços do namorado, agora noivo. A felicidade era contagiante, mas não a ponto de distrair Neji de sua pequena missão particular. Kiba havia desaparecido, assim como a prima e Naruto havia feito o pedido de casamento distraindo a todos os convidados e formando um aglomerado de pessoas perto do estrado que tornava impossível se locomover em meio aquelas... Criaturas inconvenientes.

Atravessou com dificuldade até o circulo que se formara em torno do casal abraçado e pode observar quando Kiba pegou da mesa um copo e uma garrafa de saque. Isso seria um problema ao final daquela garrafa.

Encontrou Hinata do lado oposto ao seu e lamentou por ter que ir até lá por todas aquelas pessoas; Porém não precisou, pois todas se afastaram quando a música lenta recomeçou para os mais novos noivos dali. Agradeceu por ser alto e ter o campo de visão estendido, porém ficou surpreso quando a prima colocou o braço entrelaçado no dele sem que ele tivesse percebido sua presença;

- Vamos dançar – ela pediu.

Como recusar um pedido tão doce como este? Ele permitiu um sorriso a ela. Era o tipo de sorriso que não se podia esquecer, afinal eram poucos os que podiam ver os sorrisos verdadeiros do gênio Hyuuga.

Sentiu que Hinata fraquejou no pedido quando percebeu que só a aniversariante e seu par ocupavam a pista, mas Neji não se importou e apertou a mão dela contra seu braço, sua mente parecia ter entrado em colapso e seu corpo houvesse assumido o controle, mais tarde ele se perguntaria se queria tanto dançar com a prima que tinha perdido o controle.

Avançaram devagar, na verdade eles fizeram tudo devagar; Neji colocou uma mão na cintura da noiva e segurou sua mão pequenina na sua, tão frágil, mas ao mesmo tempo tão forte. Sentiu a mão livre de Hinata pousar de leve em seu ombro, como se tivesse receio de fazer algo errado. Mas lembrava-se muito bem da graça que a moça tinha ao dançar.

A olhou nos olhos e começaram a mover-se em volta do salão; Era como ele se lembrava, leve, gracioso e _natural_.

Percebeu que aos poucos ela esquecia de que tinha os olhos de todos postos nela e agia normalmente. Apoiou-se com mais força no primo e sorriu um pouco o fazendo sorrir quase que imperceptivelmente. Girou-a fazendo com que as saias rodopiassem e mostrando a ponta dos sapatos prateados, e quando voltou para ele enlaçou seu pescoço como se já houvessem ensaiado aquele movimento várias vezes. Os passos da dança lhes ocorriam ao mesmo tempo, fazendo com que fosse lindo apreciá-los, pois eles pareciam pertencer a uma mesma sincronia, uma mente e uma pessoa.

Ambos giraram ao mesmo tempo e ele esticou um braço para puxá-la novamente para ele, segurando sua cintura com firmeza a ergueu do chão numa explosão de adrenalina que ele comparou ao ápice de uma missão nível S. Girou-a uma, duas, três vezes e colocou-a com cuidado no chão. Sorrindo, corada e ofegante ela o dirigiu o sorriso mais belo que ele poderia imaginar, tirando do estoico Neji, um abraço. Oh Deus, ele havia abraçado ela!

Ela apertou os braços sobre seus ombros, fazendo com que ele se curvasse na direção dela, nenhum dos dois percebeu os olhares maravilhados das senhoras e senhoritas presentes e o olhar debochado dos rapazes ao perceber o estoico Neji sendo gentil com sua prima mais nova;

Em um segundo assustador Hinata sentiu o corpo de Neji ficar tenso e os próprios músculos retesaram-se e os cabelos arrepiaram-se, tudo acontecendo em uma pequena fração de segundo, Neji estreitou os braços fazendo-a encolher-se e girou de costas para a entrada, _para a fonte do perigo_, sua mente catalogou rapidamente e ela pode ouvir um barulho alto, estridente e agudo de algumas garrafas quebrando-se, chocando-se uma contra a outra e por um segundo de desespero acreditou que aquilo atingiria as costas de Neji em cheio, imaginou o sangue...

Foi quando o barulho parou abruptamente. Espreitou por sobre o ombro protetor do primo e descobriu entre a maravilha e o horror que as garrafas foram transformadas em pó. _Em pó_. Seus olhos se alargaram quando se lembrou de ver o próprio pai conduzir seu chakra para fora do corpo como o kaiten, porém tão bem controlado que podia enviá-lo a metros de seu próprio corpo. Nunca chegara a ver o pai ensinando este jutsu á Neji. O noivo afastou-se alguns centímetros dela sem nunca soltá-la ergueu a cabeça lentamente sem se virar, sua expressão era tão sombria que Hinata resistiu ao impulso de fugir e olhar para o lado oposto. Observou a mandíbula apertada do rapaz e concentrou-se para encontrar a pessoa que havia jogado as garrafas;

- Oh não – um lamento cansado escapou de seus lábios antes que o pudesse conter.

Então o vira lata havia recusado seu conselho de silêncio? Teria uma pequena diversão, ao que parecia. Envolveu Hinata com o braço direito e empurrou para suas costas ao mesmo tempo em que girava para frente do rapaz completamente bêbado. Um som de repulsa deixou os lábios do rapaz quando suas belas feições contorceram-se ao ver o estado lastimável do ninja. A impressão que poderia se ter era de que ninguém se atrevia a soltar a respiração.

Hinata passou o braço ao redor da cintura do noivo e isso o fez voltar à si, aliviando a morena. Hinata achou que a situação poderia ser controlada, que poderia sair dali levando Kiba com eles e nada de errado iria acontecer, mas Hinata sempre fora ingênua de mais; Olhou novamente nos olhos do amigo, vermelhos, dilatados e soube que sim, ele falaria sobre tudo que sabia o que já arruinaria a noite de todos os presentes. Tentou imaginar o que o acalmaria, mas não conseguiu pensar em nada exceto nocauteá-lo ali mesmo, antes que os estragos fossem maiores. Neji parecia estar pensando a mesma coisa; Em nenhum momento eles se olharam, mas sabiam exatamente o que fazer.

Ela deu alguns passos para o lado separando-se do primo e ambos aproximaram-se de Kiba devagar.

- Kuba-kun – Hinata falou com sua voz magoada, tão triste que Neji quase sorriu do recém descoberto talento da herdeira Hyuuga de persuadir as pessoas – O que você está fazendo?

O garoto cão pareceu confuso por um segundo e logo mudou de postura, tentando manter-se ereto, mas cambaleando no processo.

- Kiba – pediu Hinata – Olhe para mim.

Neji soube então que não haveria problemas, Hinata resolvera tudo sem violência, nem gritos, apenas estava falando_._ Talvez ela fosse mais perigosa do que metade das pessoas que ele conhecia, ela era doce, de boa índole, porém se quisesse poderia manipular qualquer um, com apenas uma palavra. _Ela é uma Hyuuga_, uma voz no fundo de sua mente sussurrou, _Assim como você, assim como Hiashi. A diferença é a sutileza e a candura dela._

Mas eles não contaram que ao olhar Neji, a raiva de Kiba inflamou-se o levou a segurar Hinata pelos braços chacoalhando-a e gritando:

- Você deveria casar comigo! Eu te esperei! – Ele cuspia no rosto da herdeira ao falar – Eu esperei Naruto e respeitei seu tempo! – ironizou – VOCÊ DEVE CASAR COMIGO, NÃO COM ELE! MAS VOCÊ É MINHA! VOCÊ... Ugh!

Neji o atingiu na boca com o punho suave e puxou Hinata com surpreendente delicadeza para junto dele. Kiba não tinha mais equilíbrio e não podia mais falar. Ficou ali, caído mexendo-se um pouco até desmaiar por completo. O gênio olhou para a noiva por um segundo e percebeu que ela tinha uma aparência controlada, uma postura de Senhora, embora pálida, ela estava próxima do estoicismo. Isso assustou Neji mais do que qualquer outra coisa. Hinata olhou para Neji em um pedido mudo e ele assentiu de má vontade. Por ele o Inuzuka poderia apodrecer ali, mas era amigo de Hinata no fim de tudo.

Naruto correu para ajuda-lo a tirar Kiba do chão, apoiando-o em um ombro e Neji o imitou. Observou Hinata sorrir agradecida para Sakura o que o rapaz não entendeu e caminhando até a saída ouviu sussurros, vozes que corriam como baratas pela escuridão de rostos cobertos e especulações sobre o que poderia ter significado aquilo.

* * *

_Está tão perto. Tão perto._

Lá estava a mulher. Deitada e pálida em uma cama de Hospital em um quarto quase vazio. Mas a doente não era ela. Embalava o filho com delicadeza e cantava com suavidade até o sono da criança tornar-se tranquilo. Ela não conseguiu perceber onde a realidade fundira-se com o sonho, mas ela deparou-se em uma superfície lisa e quando ela deu alguns passos percebeu as ondulações que eles causavam. Era um lago. Observou Neji que corria em sua direção sem nunca chegar; Olhou para baixo e sua mente gritou que ela não deveria tentar descobrir a quem pertencia o pequeno corpo que ali estava. Abaixou-se colocou as duas mãos na água, mas não conseguiu alcançar o corpo e soltou um gemido angustiado, precisava saber! Neji então o puxou para cima, e depositou o corpo nos braços dela. Era Hikari.

Acordou sobressaltada e percebeu que era quase o mesmo sonho por mais uma noite. Respirou fundo e riu desdenhosa. Afinal que ótimo pesadelo para se ter na semana de seu casamento.

Hikari havia piorado, então estavam-no mantendo em um quarto individual, com o dobro dos cuidados e ela não podia evitar de ficar a seu lado o máximo que pudesse. Estava nervosa e atormentada por tudo que estava por acontecer; Casaria no final daquela semana, mas até o momento não conseguia imaginar como seria o casamento, como seria a noite núpcias! Corou com o pensamento. Neji jamais a forçaria a nada, certo?

Os convites foram enviados naquela manhã e a herdeira não havia encontrado ninguém que pudesse lhe olhar feio, com nojo ou pena. Sentia-se nervosa, tensa e preocupada. Preocupada com Hanabi que não falava com ela havia semanas. Preocupada com a cerimonia do casamento, pois nunca vira uma noiva entrar no longo tapete vermelho com os olhos sem alegria ou ao menos vida. Hikari suspirou chamando sua atenção.

Era bom ele estar dormindo tão profundamente, o que facilitou a saída da moça sem que ele percebesse. Cogitou a possibilidade de tomar um copo de café para poder manter-se acordada e fazer a ronda noturna para checar o bem-estar das outras crianças; Alongando o pescoço Hinata não percebeu uma sombra ao lado da máquina de café.

* * *

**Mariforalltmnteterna:** Oh leitora nova! Que bom que você começou a acompanhar! Ainda não respondi sobre os planos para Hanabi, mas no próximo quem sabe? ;)

**Appletree**: Ain *-* Adoro ler seus reviews, me deixa tão feliz! Que bom que faço você imaginar assim, acho que é um dos meus maiores objetivos! Continue lendo que eu continuarei escrevendo ;p

**Otowa Nekozawa:** Boom, acho que eu não posso responder as perguntas que você me fez hoje. Sinto muito. Mas eu prometo que todas serão respondidas a seu tempo! Eu confesso que não tinha muitos planos para o Sasuke no início, mas agora... Espero que esteja gostando e que continue aqui!

**Saory2000**: Desculpe não ter sido mais rápida para atualizar, mesmo! Eu sinto muito, mas meu tempo andou curtíssimo e eu tive que fazê-lo as pressas então não saiu como e nem no tempo que eu queria. Espero que isso não lhe desanime e que você continue por aqui, pois vou tentar postar logo!

**Miya:** Caramba, eu sinto muito por ela! E por você também! Ficaria péssima se fosse o meu cachorro :/ Mas sim, o Sasuke ainda vai dar muito trabalho hahaha

**And:** Deixar-te curiosa era a intenção. Se um talento que ninguém pode negar, é o talento do tio Kishimoto para criar personagens... hm... maravilhosos ;D E obrigada!

**Chibionigiri: **Ain obrigada! Eu estou tentando fazer algo assim, mais lento e doce, entende? Que bom que você está gostando!

E agora minhas desculpas, pois sei que fiu muito irresponsável ficar tanto tempo sem postar. Mas de agora em diante vou tentar voltar aquele mesmo ritmo do início, um capítulo por semana. Me desejem tempo e sorte, minna! Ja ne!


	14. Planos melhores

- Hinata-chan – uma voz firme soou no corredor silencioso e a fez pular – Eu imaginei que estaria aqui.

_Sasuke._

- Estava me procurando, Sasuke-san? – tentou manter a voz neutra, porém seus instintos gritavam que havia algo errado. Que tipo de amigo sairia detrás das sombras para ter uma conversa amigável?

Ele abanou um envelope negro atado com uma fina linha prateada, entre os dedos longos. Seu convite de casamento. Hinata prendeu a respiração.

- Recebi isso em minha casa, mais cedo. – ele fez uma pausa, e a olhou nos olhos – Vocês decidiram não falar sobre o arranjo do casamento? Realmente esperam que todos acreditem que é um casamento pela vontade de ambos?

Ela nada disse; apenas continuou retribuindo o olhar que ele lhe dirigia. Sentiu que algo muito semelhante à raiva contida emanava dele e ela não entendeu o por quê.

- Acha que alguém vai acreditar que vocês dois se amam depois do aniversário da Sakura? – Falou ele com a voz mais suave.

- Sim. Eu acredito, por que é essa a verdade. Eu o amo e tenho certeza que ele retribui meu amor; Não entendo por que você está tão interessado nisso.

- Hinata. – ele deu um sorriso de canto que levou a morena a pensar o quanto ele poderia ser atraente. – Eu me importo com a sua felicidade.

Ela resistiu ao impulso de franzir as sobrancelha e manda-lo parar de brincar, mas o olhar dele parecia sério e ela não detectou nada que indicasse uma mentira. Olhou para a máquina de café, agora sem utilidade para ela já que estava completamente desperta graças ao Uchiha.

- Sasuke-san, se não se importa eu tenho que fazer uma ronda pelos corredores, verificar as crianças e...

- Posso ir com você?

- Sasuke-san, estamos em um hospital. Crianças doentes, machucadas e que querem ficar sozinhas estão sob os meus cuidados. Não posso permitir que você entre assim nos quartos, eu sinto muito, mesmo.

Ele sorriu como se aquilo fosse exatamente o que queria ouvir.

- Então teremos que nos encontrar em outro momento, Hinata; Que horas você acaba seu turno?

- E-escute... Eu... Eu não sei se seria uma boa ideia...

- Imagino que você saia quando Sakura começa, não? Prometi vir até aqui com ela, Naruto está em missão, entende? Então poderemos ir ao Ichiraku, o que acha? – A herdeira percebeu que não tinha escapatória, ele não desistiria tão facilmente e que se não saíssem amanhã, ele encontraria outra oportunidade.

- Tudo bem, mas lembre-se eu vou passar a noite inteira acordada, me dê um desconto – sorriu. Não demostraria má vontade ou desgosto em sair com ele, afinal ele poderia ficar chateado e era a última coisa que ela queria.

Sasuke virou as costas e acenando com uma mão falou:

- Te vejo mais tarde Hina!

Hina? Ele era realmente abusado.

* * *

Ele nunca pensou encontrar-se nessa situação; Nunca se imaginou casado no fim de tudo.

O casamento é algo que para Neji, não deveria ocorrer. Encontrara Gai depois do almoço e o homem o acompanhara até a costureira sobre um discurso que incluía como as mulheres eram frágeis, gentis e mereciam respeito e cuidado e não que um galã destruísse seu delicado coração; Claro que era uma situação hipotética.

Era patético que uma senhorinha miúda e cheia de almofadinhas nos pulsos lhe mandasse virar para a esquerda, direita, não se mexer, ficar na ponta dos pés... Só lhe faltava que ela lhe pedisse para descer até o inferno. Conteve o sorriso ao lembrar que vivia nele. Isso o fez ganhar uma picada no braço.

Apertou a mandíbula; Queria arrancar aquilo do corpo, bater em Hiashi até sentir o sangue nas mãos e... Balançou a cabeça. Não adiantava sonhar tão alto.

Quando aquilo acabou de vez e ele pode tirar do corpo o quimono cuidadosamente marcado e preso por alfinetes a costureira disse com uma voz dura, lembrava-lhe Tsubaki:

- Se você está entediado, imagine sua noiva, rapaz! Ela esteve vindo aqui pela última semana toda, aliás, você vai para casa, para o treino, para o raio que o parta... Mas ela ficará aqui até terminarmos este vestido. – Disse a velha em tom de reprovação. Nada gentil, porém fora uma dica valiosa;

Hinata ainda estava ali e provavelmente na sala ao lado, agradeceu a mulher com um aceno frio e dirigiu-se ao corredor. Olhou ao redor e viu uma porta entreaberta. Ouviu a voz doce de Hinata e não conseguiu distinguir o que dizia; apoiou-se no batente da porta e espiou para dentro. Ficou estático por um segundo ao ouvir a última coisa que esperaria de Hinata.

* * *

Saiu do Hospital com uma bolsa sobre um ombro e os cabelos amarrados em uma trança frouxa que começou a desfazer-se aos poucos quando começou a andar e por isso ergueu os braços para refazê-la, abaixando a cabeça sentiu o impacto contra um corpo quente quando menos esperava indo de encontro ao chão, mas a queda foi parada por um par de mãos firmes e ainda mais quentes que a puseram sobre seus pés novamente.

Temeu ao olhar para cima, sabendo muito bem o que encontraria;

- Sasuke-san.

- Hinata-sama.

Olhou para ele confusa. Hinata-sama? Então deu-se conta do sufixo que ela adicionou ao final do nome do Uchiha. Olhou para baixo evitando o inevitável.

- Quando vi você saindo tão apressada do Hospital, quase achei que estava indo embora sem me esperar – ele fez uma expressão reprovadora e estendeu o braço para ela que não quis parecer descortês e enlaçou-o;

Andaram alguns quarteirões até Hinata resolver abrir a boca e falar alguma coisa.

- Você deu a impressão de querer falar algo mais cedo. – Ele passou alguns segundos olhando para frente sem uma única expressão no rosto. Isso a fez recordar o porquê de achar Neji parecido com ele.

- Quero. Por que não desiste dessa ideia louca de casar-se com seu primo sem amor?

Por um segundo a maneira direta dele a pegou de surpresa, mas não precisou pensar para responder.

- Você realmente fala com muita certeza. – olhou-o com o rosto livre de expressões – Não quero que desiluda-se ao descobrir que está errado.

- Não estou errado.

Trocaram olhares irritados, medindo forças, mas ela não desejava entrar em atrito com o último Uchiha.

- Podemos parar no Ichiraku? Estou com bastante fome – fez uma careta.

Ele riu e não falou mais nada, porém ela inconscientemente começou a encolher-se à medida que pessoas importantes a olhavam como a nova atração de um zoológico, Sasuke percebeu os olhares e teve a delicadeza de manter-se em silêncio.

Sentou-se em um dos bancos altos do Ichiraku e sorriu ao pedir o de sempre. Costumava passar ali só para pegar o ramen e ir comendo no caminho de volta para a mansão. Mas hoje teria que sentar-se ali com Sasuke e perder um tempo precioso. O herdeiro Uchiha suspirou como se estivesse irritado ou cansado de algo, o que não surpreendeu Hinata, apenas inflamou sua irritação.

- Hinata, o que você planeja fazer para ser feliz?

Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas e tentou dar sentido para a pergunta do moreno. Sasuke podia ser bem imprevisível quando queria. Mas a pergunta dele a intrigou o suficiente para ela parar para pensar. O barulho da rua e dos hashis chocando-se um contra os outros reinou por um tempo até ela os descansar sobre o balcão e falar:

- Eu vou continuar trabalhando no Hospital. Vou casar com Neji-kun e farei com que nosso casamento seja feliz. – _Vou trazer Hikari pra junto de mim_, Pensou.

- Seu casamento está condenado.

- Como pode afirmar isso com tanta certeza?

- Por que eu posso ver. – ele piscou para ela.

Hinata mordeu a língua para não falar uma besteira que a faria arrepender-se mais tarde. Olhou para o lado e tentou encontrar algo para mudar o rumo do assunto. Mas Sasuke era rápido e não tinha pretensão de ser sutil.

- Você discorda de mim, Hinata?

- Que sou eu, se não uma mera Hyuuga, para dissuadi-lo de algo que você está tão seguro?

- Você não é uma mera Hyuuga, Hinata. – ele fez cara de deboche – Você é a herdeira Hyuuga. Você é uma das ninjas mais importantes da Vila Oculta da Folha – jogou o dinheiro sobre o balcão e para a surpresa dela, agarrou em sua mão com delicadeza, porém com ar de quem não admitiria recusas. O sol estava acabando de nascer por completo e Sasuke correu de costas para poder olhá-la e sorria de lado – Médica Ninja do Hospital da Vila; Irmã e mãe de Hanabi-sama – sorriu ainda mais -, embora eu a ache mimada de mais.

Ela não pode evitar sorrir, e quando ele abrandou o ritmo da corrida para uma caminhada Hinata o alcançou e disse devagar.

- Sasuke-kun, eu devo estar na costureira em quarenta minutos e chegarei até lá em trinta se for agora; Sinto muito.

Ele continuou olhando para frente como se não houvesse escutado fazendo-a franzir as sobrancelhas, mas o observando com cuidado percebeu que ele havia escutado e estava levando-a para a costureira. A rua começou a encher-se de pessoas e ela escorregou a mão para longe da mão do rapaz, escondendo-a no bolso do grosso casaco. Ele não falou nada.

Quando chegaram na costureira, Sasuke lhe beijou a mão e ela lhe concedeu um beijo na bochecha ( ele era tão alto quanto Neji), e sentiu o cheiro do fogo vindo de sua pele. Não da fumaça, mas algo parecido com marshmallows quase torrados. Não diria que era ruim. Hayda observava da janela do segundo andar.

* * *

Hinata gostava da presença do Uchiha, pois conseguia que ele agitasse dentro dela ideias esquecidas, ele colocava a herdeira para pensar e planejar com suas perguntas inconvenientes. Servia para algo de útil;

Pensou no cheiro de fogo que exalava de Sasuke e só conseguiu lembrar-se de três coisas que cheiravam melhor. As flores de seu jardim, Neji e os cabelos castanhos de Hikari.

Abriu a porta devagar. Lá estava sentada Hayda, Tsubaki passava os dedos roliços pelo tecido do vestido da herdeira e a costureira, olhava-as séria.

- Bom dia – Falou cautelosa, pois o clima pesava como chumbo no cômodo.

- Hinata, você sabe que aquele rapaz, o Uchiha, sente algo pelo qual você não pode corresponder, certo? - Hayda fora direta, descobrira a pouco tempo que a tia era ansiosa e às vezes não pensava antes de falar, embora tivesse uma mente que trabalhava rapidamente e a impedia de falar besteiras.

- Ele é uma companhia agradável e meu amigo. - falou não conseguindo pensar em mais nada para responder.

- Seu noivo não vai pensar como você. Pessoas são venenosas, menina e você e Sasuke-san formam um belo casal. - disse Tsubaki seriamente.

Hinata apenas olhou para baixo e entrou no provador; Quando saiu Tsubaki a ajudou a subir no círculo de veludo azul, para que a costureira começasse o trabalho. Trabalho aliás, que fizera também para mãe de Hinata. Sentia-se bem sabendo que estava passando pelas mesmas mãos que cuidaram da mãe.

- Hinata, o que você espera do seu casamento? – Por que todos haviam resolvido perguntar isso a ela? Virou-se com cuidado para Hayda.

- Espero o dever, Hayda-san;

- E o que é o dever pra você, menina? – perguntou Tsubaki com a voz rouca.

A moça pensou por um segundo e não chegou a conclusões concretas. Olhou para as mãos da costureira trabalhando e não respondeu.

- O dever, Hinata-sama – disse Tsubaki com sarcasmo, tristeza e carinho na voz – é você e seu marido governarem o clã. O seu dever é presentear o Clã com um belo herdeiro e ensiná-lo a como ser um Hyuuga e o dever de Neji, é ajudar você nisso. E vocês devem fazer isso tudo com um sorriso no rosto, Hinata-sama.

A garota ficou em silêncio por alguns minutos e disse com calma:

- Eu tenho um plano. - A herdeira disse fazendo que a tia e a Bouke se entreolhassem. - Um plano melhor que o de minha mãe.

Nenhuma das mulheres notou quando Hyuuga Neji partilhou do segredo da esposa.

* * *

**Appletree** : Você não sabe da importância que ler isso tem pra mim! Eu nunca achei que alguém fosse gostar da minha história de verdade, sabe? Postei-a por que era como um prazer pessoal, não que eu esperasse aceitação... Oh, o casamento sairá no máximo, no capítulo 16, mas não pretendo demorar muito não haha

**Miya**: Vai por mim eu não vou me segurar nem um pouco hahahaha E sabe, pastores são ótimos cães, não será a mesma coisa, mas pelo menos em vida ela foi feliz ^^

**Mariforalltmnteterna**: O Kiba ainda vai melhora ( eu acho), mas devemos ser pacientes, o coitadinho esta mesmo sofrendo... Estamos as duas torcendo por Hikari :p Continue aqui!

**And** : Ai meu Kami, sua safada! Desculpe pela demora do capítulo, mas as coisas estão ficando mais apertadinhas, porém minhas férias estão aproximando-se e poderei escrever com mais calma, mas mais rápido também. Fique por aqui pra conferir o casamento ;)

**Chibionigiri**: Seu palpite estava certo? Tomara que não, pois adoro surpreender, mas adoro festas por isso ! Obrigada ^^

**Eileen 'Lihn**: Leitora nova! Não pretendo abandonar a fic e por mais que eu esteja demorando ( estou tentando corrigir isso) não vou abandonar a história e espero não decepcionar você!

Demorei novamente, mas tenho o próximo capítulo pela metade então será mais rápido. Mantenham os olhos abertos para o próximo capítulo, ein? Já ne ^^


	15. Outro dia, menina

Jogou-se na cama sem nenhuma hesitação, pois haviam sido duas noites sem dormir e no dia seguinte teria o que era chamado por muitas noivas, o dia mais feliz de sua vida. Revirou os olhos e os fechou. Mesmo que o casamento estivesse perto, Hinata procurava não pensar muito nele; tentava ocupar a mente com o Hospital, com Hikari (o que não era difícil) e com o casamento. Porém quando escolhia as flores, a cor da decoração ou os petiscos, ela imaginava como se fosse para outra pessoa. Uma amiga, uma noiva qualquer...

Tentou por algumas vezes - inconscientemente – imaginar-se no casamento. A noiva podia usar o vestido dela e ir em direção á Neji, mas ela nunca tinha rosto. Via a mulher claramente em sua mente aproximando-se do noivo e o sorriso dele... Quase sentiu ciúmes. Riu um pouco e aconchegou-se na cama.

Ouviu a porta ser aberta e fechada em seguida com delicadeza, sentiu os dois lados de sua cama afundarem e reconheceu rapidamente as duas amigas. Soube também dos olhos de Sakura e Ino postos em si.

Abriu os olhos devagar e deparou-se com o semblante das amigas terrivelmente próximo.

Não que elas estivessem dividindo a mesma respiração, mas elas estavam no mesmo quarto, sem assuntos de trabalho para se esconder ou ruas movimentadas. No Hospital limitou-se a passar as informações do turno anterior e correr como se estivesse atrasada para algo, e no dia anterior Naruto a vira próxima a loja de roupas de _cama, mesa e banho_ e se não fosse por Konohamaru ela teria estado em sérios apuros. Por que, claro, todos queriam saber o que fizera Hinata e Neji apaixonarem-se tão de repente. Não que a herdeira não soubesse que hora ou outra teria que enfrenta-los, mas permitiu-se ser covarde, só um pouquinho. Sabia que talvez não fosse o comportamento esperado de um Hyuuga, mas era o que ela podia oferecer. Não estava com cabeça para aturar outro Sasuke no momento e depois da conversa com a tia e Tsubaki o moreno deixara de ser tão útil assim. O pensamento de ficar com seu nome rodando pela boca das pessoas não lhe agradou em nada.

Sentou-se lentamente, como se estivesse sob o olhar de predadoras e não das duas melhores amigas.

- Vamos lá Hinata-chan. Comece; - Ino falou direta como sempre fora.

- I-ino-chan... – suspirou pesadamente – Por onde quer que e-eu comece? – deu um sorriso amarelo que não aplacou a curiosidade das kunoichis.

- Bom, pela parte que você e seu primo se apaixonaram, resolveram casar e não partilhar isso com ninguém até a semana do casamento – ironizou a loira. Hinata retraiu-se um pouco com as palavras da amiga, mas buscou forças na energia compreensiva que emanava de Sakura. Ino não poderia saber que Sakura sabia de tudo.

- Você... Não. Vocês; Todos vocês conhecem minha história com Neji-kun – segurou a língua para não chama-lo de nii-san – Conhecem meu passado com ele e, além disso – olhou para as próprias mãos, era mais fácil conversar com elas – nos últimos anos... Eu e Neji-kun... – a voz da herdeira foi falhando devido ao nervosismo que ela continha – Neji-kun e eu... Nós estamos, estamos bastante próximos... Um do outro...

A respiração da morena era pesada agora e ela sabia que não estava convencendo e percebeu que deveria buscar em seu sangue tudo que lhe faltava naquela hora – o estoicismo.

- Mas, Hinata! – exclamou a loura – Por que você não nos contou que estava se envolvendo com Neji-san? – Olhou para Sakura em busca de apoio, porém a rosada disse em voz solene:

- Ino, você sabe tanto quanto eu que Hina-chan é muito discreta. Mas concordo que ela deveria ter contado. – Hinata admitia com alegria que Sakura mentia bem, embora um musculo na base do pescoço tremesse sempre que a garota mentia a denunciava. Ino jamais notaria em algo assim.

- Ino, eu sinto muito, muito mesmo. – Olhou para os olhos azuis da amiga e notou que até hoje a Yamanaka tinha desconforto ao encarar seus olhos sem pupilas – Eu deveria ter contado para vocês, tem razão... Mas eu tive receio da aceitação de vocês, pois Hanabi reagiu muito mal – desabafou. Quem sabe se ela levasse a história para um rumo mais emocional, Ino a perdoasse mais facilmente?

- Ela não gostou da ideia de perder a irmã? - perguntou agora mais séria;

- Nem um pouco, pra dizer a verdade... Falou algo sobre ser abandonada. – abraçou os joelhos e os apertou contra o corpo.

- Ela sente que você está se afastando dela. Só isso. – Sakura disse em tom neutro.

- Mas eu não quero que ela se sinta abandonada!

- Mas você passa muito tempo no Hospital, aposto que gasta um bom tempo com Neji-san também! – Hinata corou – e agora com os preparativos do casamento... Ela está se sentindo abandonada, pois você a mimou demais.

- Você é a segunda pessoa que me diz isso em uma semana; Eu acho que errei mesmo com ela.

- Não diga isso, Hina. Aliás, quem disse que ela era mimada? Seu pai? – Ino riu.

- Foi Sasuke-kun. Mas isso não vem ao caso. Eu me arrependo por não ter contado nada sobre o casamento antes, mas meu pai resolveu envolver política no meu casamento com Neji-kun.

- Ele quer a junção das famílias? – Sakura perguntou devagar.

- Mais ou menos... Ele quer manter os servos, creio eu. Mas eu vou liderar esse Clã um dia, hu? – Deu um sorriso as duas garotas e bocejou.

* * *

Neji agora fazia tudo o que podia para gastar a adrenalina que ameaçava tomar conta de seu corpo. Já fizera isso várias vezes e algumas mais para aliviar o estresse ou qualquer outra emoção que ameaçasse romper seu estoicismo.

Sentiu o chakra fluir pelo corpo e fechou os olhos devagar antes da explosão de energia que fez a grama alta da clareira chacoalhar e as árvores mais flexíveis dobrar-se sobre elas próprias. Ouviu o ranger de uma ou duas árvores ao redor da clareira e percebeu que não derrubara nenhuma desta vez; Abriu os braços e despontando dos longos dedos as finas pontas de kunais apareciam brilhando sob o sol de primavera.

Estava pronto para atirá-las em alvos traçados em sua mente, porém sentiu uma presença atrás de si e virou-se quase curioso.

- Oh, desculpe atrapalhá-lo Neji. Não foi minha intenção. – Tenten aproximou-se e sentou entre duas árvores velhas e coloridas por conta da primavera.

- Não há problema Tenten-san. Não quer treinar hoje? – o gênio perguntou. Era anormal ele convidá-la para treinar, ela geralmente tomava a iniciativa, mas hoje ele estava anormalmente cheio de energia.

- Com uma condição – disse a amante das armas – quero que você me conte exatamente qual foi o motivo do casamento de vocês? Por que não me contou antes? Achei que podíamos confiar nos companheiros do time! Apenas...

- Tenten – Neji a interrompeu abruptamente – foi uma surpresa até pra mim, acredite... – e ele soube que não poderia contar a verdade para a colega. Ela espalharia aos quatro ventos e não teria piedade ao culpar Hinata. Como sempre fizera, aliás – Mas eu fiz minha escolha.

O rosto da morena se contorceu em uma careta de amargura quando percebeu que a voz de Neji era firme, derramando-se de verdade. Ela deu as costas para o Hyuuga com uma rapidez impressionante. Neji nunca se arrependeu tanto de ter se relacionado com alguém como se arrependera com Tenten.

Quando ele terminou com a colega de time (depois de duas semanas de ''relacionamento'') a garota tornara-se insuportável, e infelizmente naquela semana ele e Hinata haviam combinado de treinar durante o máximo de tempo que pudessem, testando, assim, a resistência um do outro. Ficou surpreso ao notar o quanto a prima havia evoluído e na sexta-feira, ao final daquela maratona de treinos e lutas, combinaram de ir a Ichiraku comer algo e quem sabe visitar Kurenai, já que Neji nunca vira uma mulher grávida, exceto a mãe de Hinata, o que segundo a herdeira não contava.

Lembrara-se que fora divertido ver a expressão no rosto pequeno de Hinata quando ele contou sobre esse fato; Isso ocorreu mais ou menos na mesma época que Neji e ela estavam se dando muito bem. Pareciam realmente amigos. Mas tudo sempre pareceu conspirar contra ambos. Inclusive Tenten.

Franziu as sobrancelhas em irritação, Tenten podia ser bastante problemática quando queria, mas sua vida já estava cheia de problemas e teria que eliminar alguns.

* * *

- Lembra-se do que sentiu quando sua mãe lhe contou sobre Hanabi-sama? Sobre a gravidez? – Hayda perguntou.

- Bom... Na época eu não gostei muito da ideia – sorriu envergonhada – Eu tive ciúmes e confesso que chorei um pouco também... Mas minha mãe lidou bem com a situação, ela me mostrou o quão mágico é ver a barriga crescer, ouvir o coração do bebê... Oh! E claro, ela me ensinou a ver a criança usando meu Byakugan – sorriu olhando a tia.

- Oh, sério? Eu não sabia disso!

- Há uma porção de coisas que você não sabe – murmurou Tsubaki em um tom misterioso.

- Então há de me contar – Hinata riu.

- Outro dia, querida. Outro dia...

* * *

Surpreendeu-se ao perceber que não queria chorar, seu olhar era frio e tão parecido com o do pai que gostaria de quebrar todos os espelhos do quarto, e mesmo não tendo tantos assim, deixavam-na irritada. Não deveria estar, porém.

Quis ter o poder de ler a mente das pessoas por alguns instantes; Queria descobrir o que pensavam as empregadas que passavam pela herdeira e lhe lançavam aquele olhar triste, algo que muito lembrava a Hinata sobre o casamento. Agora não precisava preocupar-se, aquele seria seu último dia na Mansão. Sorriu um pouco ao lembrar-se do chalé de dois pisos, pequeno, mas o suficientemente amplo para ela e tinha certeza que Neji não seria do tipo espaçoso.

Alguns membros da Bouke lhe apoiavam da melhor forma possível e sorriam, a chamavam para tomar chá – todos sabiam do quanto a herdeira adorava chá – e visitar suas crianças, Hinata recusava com suavidade e pedindo desculpas, mas nas últimas semanas visitar a família era o que ela menos colocava como prioridade. Infelizmente duas crianças de Sakura foram para a UTI, Hikari permanecia no mesmo local, e uma de suas poucas alegrias é que quase todas as crianças de Ino foram adotadas. Algumas mesmo no Hospital sabiam que assim que recebessem alta teriam um lugar certo para onde ir.

O mesmo ocorreu com suas crianças, as quais tiveram a maior procura por serem bebês e terem pouca idade. Nada a deixou mais apreensiva do que ver um casal conversando com Hikari. Queria que o garoto fosse adotado, pois sabia bem que não poderia ficar com ele. Mas ao mesmo tempo queria-o apenas para ela. Não queria correr o risco de perdê-lo. O casal desinteressou-se quando o garoto apontou para a porta onde ela estava parada e disse "Olhem! Minha mãe está ali, sabem? Eu não preciso que me adotem!" Hinata não sabia se sorria ou chorava.

Optou por sorrir.

* * *

- Hinata? – Perguntou Tsubaki antes de entrar no quarto. – São sete horas, vamos começar?

Hinata sabia exatamente o que ela queria dizer e lhe sorriu em confirmação. Era hora de vestir a noiva.

- Sente-se, sim?

- Hayda não vem? Ela prometeu ajudar-me com o cabelo...

- Ela virá pequena, acalme-se e que tal conversarmos enquanto ela não vem?

A morena abaixou os olhos e perguntou-se se poderia perguntar algumas coisas a Bouke. Lendo seus pensamentos ela disse:

- Lembra-se que eu prometi à você uma explicação. – Hinata acenou com a cabeça – Eu acho que posso contá-la a você – _parte dela ao menos_, pensou Tsubaki.

* * *

**Eileen ´Lihn**: Desistir eu não vou de jeito nenhum! Hahaha Fico feliz por não decepcionar-te e além de tudo pedir mais uma vez desculpas pela demora. Sasuke é sedutor, maravilhoso... Mas o Neji é mais hahaha

**Saory2000**: Oh alguém vai dar um chute nele hohohohoh Tu não tens ideia de como eu ri com seu comentário, guria, sério, torcendo para que o Hikari não olhe para a luz! Quem bom que estás gostando!

**Appletree**: Comemore que temos capítulo novo! Haha Vish, Às vezes sou mais insegura que a Hina-chan. Mas foi muito bom ler seu comentário, me deixou muito feliz :D E realmente o casamento vai ficar pro próximo. Quero fazer um capítulo-casamento e um capítulo-noite de núpcias. Fique por aqui!

**Mariforalltmnteterna**: Nom, nada de noiva em fuga; Hinata sabe muito bem que não seria essa a solução. E o Sasuke é meio indiscreto, tenho que concordar! Espero que esteja apreciando a história ^^

**Chibionigiri:** Já estou escrevendo o casamento deles; Acho que você há de gostar. Tomara que goste. Hahaha Quando que o Sasuke não surpreende?

**Miya**: Má? Nossa, eu? Jamaais guria, eu sou um doce :p Os segredos são o tempero da história, e eu adoro comida beem apimentada ;)

Todo mundo feliz com esse capítulo, povo? Espero sinceramente que sim. Ouçam, eu criei um tumblr sobre Naruto e etc, faço RP da Hina-chan também então se alguém quiser ir lá espiar a URL é falsacegueira ^^

E eu sei que o Neji não apareceu muito, mas ele vai, ok? Apenas tenham paciência :D


End file.
